Ulquiorra's Sweet Little Surprise
by death princess saya
Summary: Ulquiorra goes to human world and meets a child. She calls him "daddy" out of nowhere. He doesnt think its true. Even if it were so where was Orihime? Shouldnt she be taking care of her? Cute story. Rated T for safety. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1:His Beloveds’ Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

(The setting of this story is seven or so years after Ulquiorra and Orihime met. It doesn't really follow the bleach storyline either. Otherwise Ulquiorra would be dead. I hope you enjoy. ^_^)

Chapter 1: His Beloveds' Secret

Ulquiorra was sitting around in the human world by the orders of Aizen. He was basically told to just keep lookout for anything that might resemble an enemy. Of course there were none, which made the entire search pointless.

Currently he was thinking about the only woman he ever loved. Orihime Inoue. He sighed. It was such a shame that she got rescued. She had finally managed to love him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but of course Ichigo had to come and ruin it all.

After realizing their love was a disaster waiting to happen, they decided to have one night of bliss. It was such a beautiful experience. He wished that hadn't ended. It had been seven years since that day. Oh how he longed for her embrace or maybe possibly a warm caress.

Quickly he shook his head. Such thoughts only depressed him. He focused back on his job. Which was very hard considering how boring it was. He stood motionlessly on the top of a tall building. He could see all of Karakura town from where he stood.

Far off in the distance by the bridge he could see a small child wandering the streets. That was odd for a child to be out so late at night. Where was the child's parents?

Curious, Ulquiorra ventured off his lookout post to watch the child. Now he was on the top of the bridge looking down below. The child seemed not to notice, for now it was playing on the top of the railing. If it wasn't too careful he/she would fall and most likely drown.

Most of the time he would show no such concern, but for some reason he felt like being compassionate. He watched and waited for the child to fall.

For a while the child walked along the railing of the bridge, acting happy and carefree. Soon enough though, he/she fell over, screaming.

Lucky for her/him that Ulquiorra had come down and helped.

Up close Ulquiorra realized that the child was a little girl. She was wearing a pink jacket and blue shoes. She wore children's sized jeans. She had cute, shoulder length orange like hair and big, bright-green eyes. In her hair seemed to be a familiar hair pin. She was shaking, frightened in his arms.

He immediately let the child go. She curled up in a corner staring at him terrorized.

He rolled his eyes. He should have realized sooner that a child would be frightened of him. He was pretty scary looking. He decided to ask her a basic question in as nice a tone as he could possibly muster.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She stared at his face, now appearing to be thinking something.

He had not much patients for children. He got up, ready to just leave her there.

Still analyzing him the girl stood up too. She was muttering randomness.

"Black hair………. White clothes………… Bone helmet thingy……… green eyes……" she continued.

"What are you muttering child!?" Ulquiorra growled at her.

Her eyes widened as if she suddenly realized something. She crouched a little then pounced onto him entering an embrace with his midsection. She uttered one word.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed very happily.

Ulquiorra gawked. Did she just call him daddy?

"Wh……WHAT!!!!!?????" He exclaimed very alarmed. This kid had to joking! Right? He sure hoped so. He only ever did it once and that was with Orihime. Could he really have gotton her pregnant fom just that one time? He gulped in a panic. The child still hugging him. This had to be a dream.


	2. Chapter 2: Midori

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, but I read ahead in it. (that's how I know Ulquiorra dies. ^_^)

Chapter 2: Midori

The young girl peered up at him, smiling an adorably innocent smile.

"I'm your daughter Midori," she said happily.

"Hey! Now wait one second!" He called hoarsely, pushing her away. "What makes you think I am you father?"

"My mommy named me Midori cause my eyes are green like my fathers. And she said that he wears a bone helmet thingy and has black hair." She announced. (Midori is the Japanese word for green.)

Ulquiorra was a little shocked, but he still couldn't rely on her word alone. He was glad that his jacket was completely zipped up. He could be confident about his next question.

"What else?"

"She said something strange like a hole in his neck. That always makes me think of vampires, but she drew a picture that showed me otherwise." Midori said as she pulled a crudely drawn picture from her coat pocket. She handed it to her supposed father.

Ulquiorra took it and gawked. Although the picture wasn't drawn very well it still looked like him. He gulped. Things weren't looking good in his favor.

_My tattoo is even drawn on there! _He thought.

He held off to any belief and asked her one more question.

"How old are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Six, but I'll be seven in a few months," she smiled.

He looked horrified. She had a clear story, and she did look a lot like them both, with her pale skin, green eyes and orange hair.

"W…. who is you mommy?" He asked, stuttering some.

"My mommy's name is Orihime," she smiled. She tilted her head to the side. "Are you done asking me things now daddy? I wanna go home."

"Um, where is Orihime child? I want to ask her some things?" Ulquiorra loomed over her and asked desperately.

Midori looked at her feet. She appeared sad now.

"Mommy is gone," She sighed. She sounded about ready to cry.

"Gone? Gone where?" He asked cluelessly.

Midori didn't even answer. All she did was point up.

Finally realizing what she meant he was shocked.

"You mean she died?!" He exclaimed. "How long has she been dead?!"

"She's been dead for two months. She died of a serious illness. She told me to go looking for you if she died. She said you are a very gentle man when you want to be."

Ulquiorra glared at her. He was un-amused and wanted nothing to do with her.

"Go away child!" He hissed annoyed. He started to walk off the bridge.

Midori apparently ignored his words and followed along like a baby duck.

"I said go home!" He yelled bitterly.

Now he had made the child cry. She fell over on her knees bawling.

"I don't have a home to go to! Please take me with you daddy! I'll be good. I promise! Don't leave me!" She cried rubbing her tear filled eyes.

Ulquiorra stopped in his tracks. The child crying made his heart hurt. It reminded him too much of Orihime crying. He knew now whether or not he liked Midori he had to care for her, because she was Orihime's child and he loved Orihime.

He knelt in front of her. He felt awkward. He had never before tried to comfort a child. Soon enough he automatically embraced her. She was still bawling with a mighty force though.

"Um…. Er…..uh….. It'll be okay?" He said unconfidently, "you can stay with me."

She peered up at him with her big, innocent, green eyes.

"Really? Ya mean it?" She asked, hopefully.

He nodded, although unhappy with it.

Happy now, Midori leapt over and hugged him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!'' She cried happily.

"Yeah what ever," he said and got up. He started to walk away again.

Quickly, she ran up next to him and held his hand.

Ulquiorra was going to pull his hand away from hers in objection, but he decided against it. It might hurt her feelings if he did. She seemed like such a sweet little child.

As they walked Midori peered up at him.

"Where do you live exactly? Mommy told me it was somewhere with a lot of sand," she questioned innocently.

He winced. He had completely forgotten that he would have to take her back to Heuco Mundo with him, because that is where he lived. He couldn't let a child live there could he? How would Aizen-Sama react? He was horrified to find out, but he had to take her with him.

"Um….. it's a place called Heuco Mundo," he announced.

"Ooo! Is that somewhere in Mexico?!" She exclaimed, excited.

He almost laughed, amused with her comment. He glanced down at her and said, "No. you'll see when we get there." Even though he thought it was funny, Ulquiorra did not smile. He never smiled.

"OH! I cant wait," Midori smiled excitedly.

"Yeah," he gulped nervously. He couldn't actually believe that he was taking her with him. He had to be very careful now. "Get on my back child," he knelt down. He refused to call her by name.

"Okay daddy," she went on his back piggy-back style.

Once he made sure she was on tight, Ulquiorra hopped up into the air with one bound of power. Now, he stood in mid-air, like most of his kind.

Midori was awed by his power. Soul reapers and things like that were not new to her, but no one ever took her with them. This was so much fun. She was so glad to be with her daddy.

He raised his hand forward, and waited for the black portal thingy to come, so he could go to Heuco Mundo. Once it appeared, he calmly walked through the portal and entered his home.

"Wow!" Midori exclaimed, "This place is so cool!" She fretted a tiny bit in his arms, trying to look at the sandy surrounding.

Ulquiorra bit his lip. Where could he take her and hide her? Quietly, he walked into the building where everyone stayed. He snuck through the hallway. He was almost to his room. He would have to leave her there though, because if Aizen-Sama had figured out that he left, he would be in trouble. He wouldn't be sure how to explain to him.

"Who's the kid on yur back, Ulquiorra?" A familiar, but unwelcome voice asked him.

Horrified, he turned around. Grimmjow was standing in the doorway to his room staring at him. He gulped. There was no way he could hide Midori from him.

"She looks a lot like you," Grimmjow announced.

He took in a deep breath. He had to tell the truth, but maybe he could take advantage of him while he had a chance.

"Yeah. She's related to me, uh…." He trailed off. He was too embarrassed to finish his sentence.

"Related to you how?"

Ulquiorra let Midori off his back. He stepped a little closer to Grimmjow. Quickly he pushed her into the man's room.

"I need you to watch my kid for me if you're not busy," he grumbled, still embarrassed. He was looking at the ground.

"Oh-Ho! So you did do it with that Orihime chick!" He laughed at him. "Why should I? What will you do for me?"

He watched as his daughter disappeared into Grimmjow's room. Who knows what could happen if he left her unsupervised. She was after all six years old. He thought for a moment.

"I'll pay you," he said.

"Like a babysitter?! Hell no!" Grimmjow argued.

"What if I gave you a lot of money? I know how much you like those dirty magazines and stripper bars," he said, disgusted.

Grimmjow brightened up on the deal.

"Alright. I'll watch yur damned kid! But you gotta give me a lot of singles!" He growled.

"I promise," he murmured, ashamed.

"Daddy?!" Midori's voice called from far off in Grimmjow's room, "Why are there so many naked lady pictures under the bed?"

Both men stiffened up.

Grimmjow was about to laugh.

Ulquiorra was about to blow a fuse.

"Keep….. Your porn…… away from my daughter!" He growled, pissed.

Grimmjow became silent.

Ulquiorra broke the silence by speaking to Midori. "Um…. Er….. Uh…. Uncle Grimmjow's going to watch you for a while. I need to go back to work. Be good!" He called, still embarrassed.

"Okay Daddy!" Midori called, gladly.

"Uncle Grimmjow?!" Grimmjow hissed annoyed, "What the hell is with the whole 'Uncle Grimmjow' thing?!!"

Ulquiorra rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Please go with it. Its just easier this way," he sighed.

"Just remember to pay me!" Grimmjow growled.

"Oh!" He finally remembered something, "Before I forget, get her some clothes so she'll fit in better."

"I might," he grumbled annoyed.

"I have to go. I f you harm a hair on her head I will kill you," he grumbled, disappearing through the vortex. He didn't even wait for Grimmjow to answer. He didn't know why, but he meant it when he said he'd kill him if he hurt Midori.

He sighed as he went back to his lookout, waiting for an enemy. His mind in a clutter over Midori.


	3. Chapter 3:Love

Chapter 3: Love

Ulquiorra returned home after Aizen finally said he could. He was a little tired and really didn't exactly want to get Midori. She seemed to be more of a nuisance to him than anything else. But for Orihime's sake he went to Grimmjow's room.

He entered without knocking. It was very quiet. He wondered why. He walked in further then stopped in his tracks. On the bed, wrapped in a few other Arrancer's clothes was Midori. She looked so adorable as she slept.

Grimmjow was leaned back in a chair next to his bed, a porno magazine over his face. He'd fallen asleep on the job.

He went over to pick up his kid. He didn't want to wake her, but needed to take her to his room, because he was sure Grimmjow wouldn't want her there anymore.

He lightly poked her side, " child." He called.

Out of nowhere Grimmjow woke up instead. His magazine flew off his face and his chair fell over. He looked at Ulquiorra.

"Where are my ones?" He growled.

"Here," he sighed. He handed him one hundred dollars worth in ones.

He snatched them and quickly pocketed them.

While Grimmjow did that, Ulquiorra tried to pick Midori up. He just about had her in his arms when he was yelled at again.

"Don't pick her up or you'll wake her! Just let her stay in here." He said.

Grumpy from being out all day, and for some reason feeling a little overprotective of Midori, Ulquiorra viciously turned around and growled at him, "Why the hell do you care?"

"Well I dunno," he grumbled, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not letting her stay the night with you!" He hissed.

"I wasn't planning on staying. I have to go out and spend all this dough!" Grimmjow exclaimed, waving his singles around in his face.

"Then go already!" he grumbled, annoyed.

Grimmjow started to exit his room. He paused for one moment saying, "you know she is such a sweet child. I couldn't even get myself to hate her." After that he disappeared.

Ulquiorra was so tired. From the really long time he spent searching for enemies to finding out he had a daughter. He had a really rough day. He plopped down onto the bed next to Midori. He pushed her as far away as possible, and then made himself comfortable. He immediately shut his eyes and fell asleep.

The hours passed and he was unsubtly woken up. He was being lightly poked in the side. It tickled.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! I'm hungry!" Midori whined behind him.

"Mrrrrr…..!!" He grumbled, still wanting to sleep. Regardless though he got up. His hair was sticking up in all directions. He was still very tired. He rubbed his head with the palm of his hand.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked, sitting before him. The clothes she had received were way too large for her. Apparently, Grimmjow couldn't find any small enough to fit her.

He just stared at her tiredly for a moment. His brain was still not completely working.

Midori did a mopey face as her stomach growled. She whined a bit too.

"How am I supposed to know what's for breakfast?" He grumbled, uncaringly.

"Cause yur my daddy," she said defensively.

"Well I don't wanna be," he grumbled and lay back in bed.

"But….. You said you'd take care of me. Who will take care of me?" She questioned, whining.

"How the hell should I know?!" He growled almost yelling.

Midori started to cry. He hurt her feelings.

"Why wont you love me?!" She bawled, tears running down her pale face.

"Because you're a frickin accident!" He yelled. He was in a twirl of emotional confusion. He really didn't mean what he was saying. He was just tired.

"Mommy never said I was an accident!" She yelled back.

"Well Mommy's dead!" This was a really loud yell now. He was angry.

Midori started to runoff. She tripped over her really long clothes, but got back up and ran again. She disappeared from him.

"Don't ever come back!" He ordered, then went back to bed.

Later he awoke to Grimmjow's voice. He sounded not too happy.

"Where's Midori?" He was asked.

"Ran off," Ulquiorra announced uncaringly against the pillow.

"Why? What did you do?" Grimmjow growled.

"Yelled at her."

"Why?" Grimmjow pushed him for an answer.

"Because she's annoying and I don't like her!" He hissed.

"But she's your daughter. You have to take care of her."

"Why the hell do you care?!" Ulquiorra was pissed, because of the way Grimmjow acted.

"I don't know! She just has a certain affect that makes me care for her!" He growled back.

"Then you take care of her! I'm through with it!" Ulquiorra stood up and walked out of Grimmjow's room and into his own. He was now very sad. He shouldn't have yelled at her, but he didn't want to take back all that he said. He would just have to wait and see what would happen to Midori after she had left.

Depression and worry overcame him as he lay there in bed. Arrancars weren't kind beings and they ate souls. What if one of them caught Midori? A horrible image came to his mind. If it was an arrancar other than Grimmjow they were bound to kill her. He hoped that she hadn't run into anyone.

He pulled his pillow over his face. His thoughts were eating at him. He was extremely worried now.

Finally it got to a point where he couldn't take it anymore. He rushed out of bed and walked out his room. Even though he was searching for her, he tried to look as casual as possible. He didn't want anyone to know about Midori.

He wasn't having any luck in finding his daughter, which made him fret more. His pace started to quicken. It was a futile effort, though, because he could not find her.

He leaned against a wall defeated by his search. He fell onto his bottom and hid his face in his arms. He was worried to death for Midori. She was nowhere he looked. His fists clenched.

"I didn't mean it," he sighed, whispering.

"What are you doin now, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow came and stood in front of him.

"I……I'm not doing anything," he grumbled softly. There was a hint of stress in his tone.

"You're sitting in the middle of the hallway. What the hell are you doing?" Grimmjow hissed.

He sighed softly. He was embarrassed again, but needed to know if she was alright.

"H…h…have you seen Midori?" He gulped, hopefully.

"I might have," he announced, ruefully.

Ulquiorra jumped to his feet. He looked desperate. His face was apparent with anguish.

"Would you please tell me where she is?" He half-begged.

He had surprised Grimmjow with his actions. With out speaking he was led away by him. He did know where she was. He led him right into another arranar's room.

Inside he saw Midori playing Chinese checkers with surprisingly Luppi. This confused him. Luppi liked her too?

Hastily he cleared his throat. He had to speak with his child.

"Mmm hum…… Uh…. Midori," he called nervously.

She looked up in his direction, then back down. She moved around and hid behind Luppi.

He glanced up at them in an almost girly way. His glance soon turned into a glare when he reached Ulquiorra.

"She doesn't want to go with you," he said.

"Give her back you prick!" Ulquiorra yelled grouchily.

"That's not my choice," he announced looking back at the child.

Midori peered around Luppi's shoulder shyly. She appeared very sad, and wouldn't even look at her dad. She was hugging a new stuffed animal tightly in her arms. Ulquoirra wondered who got that for her. Her clothes were also fixed to fit her body. She looked like an adorable little arrancar now. She was shaking her head 'no'. He hurt her feelings so much.

A lump welled in his throat. He really did want her to come back with him. He felt horrible for what he did. If he hadn't snapped at her she would still be following him around everywhere, and calling him 'daddy' in the innocent way she always did.

He turned away and leaned against the doorway. He wince a little, his face painfully looking at the ground.

"If that's what you want," he said hoarsely. "I'll go then."

He left, totally depressed now. There was no way that she'd ever come back to him now. He was such a cruel person.

He went and curled up in a ball on his bed and sighed.

Days had passed and he went on lookouts for Aizen-sama, but that was about it. He didn't eat and wasn't sleeping very well. He found out that he did love his daughter and felt empty when she was gone and he couldn't care for her.

After a week had passed he didn't feel well. He was having trouble staying conscious. He was kind of hoping that he was nearing death, because then he couldn't be mean to Midori anymore.

Right when he got back home he was greeted by Grimmjow. Just who he wanted to see for once.

"You know," he started. "She'd probably forgive you if you just said you were sorry."

"I am sorry," he sighed peering gloomily at the floor.

"Then go tell her that!" He exclaimed.

"I……" Ulquiorra trailed off, then just decided to walk away. He felt about ready to pass out. In his room he collapsed onto his bed. He was completely out.

He was having a horrible time with his health. Of course it was his own fault though.

When he woke up he felt a light weight really close to him. He sat up, looked down and was shocked. Midori was curled up beside him, sleeping like a little angel. Why had she come? What had made her change her young mind.

To him now. She wasn't just Orihime's daughter. She was his too, and that is how he thought of her. He cared for her.

"Midori!" He exclaimed, finally calling her by her name. He picked her up and hugged her tightly.

She woke up, but looked away. She thought he would be mad at her.

Feeling bad, Ulquiorra said, "It's okay Midori. I'm not mad. I'm happy you're back."

"D….do you mean it?" she pouted, not believing him.

"Of course I do. I love you," he said shakily. He'd only ever said those words to one other person.

"You said I was an accident!" She started to cry. Her body was shaking as she blubbered.

"Please don't cry," he whined. He rocked her a little and hissed her cheek. "I didn't mean it. I'm glad you're alive. You did my life good." He pulled her closer to his chest, her face against it.

Midori hugged him.

He kissed her forehead, trying to comfort her.

Eventually she did calm down, but was very tired.

Ulquiorra carried her to his bed and tucked her under the covers.

"Daddy," she whined.

"Yes?" He asked, kneeling by the bed.

"Please don't leave me," she begged.

"Okay," he said. He set his hand to her and held it.

She smiled, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Midori," he said, kissing her forehead. "Goodnight. Sleep well."

"Night daddy," she yawned, then fell asleep. She was such a sweet child.

For a brief moment Ulquiorra smiled. For once he was happy to be a parent.


	4. Chapter 4: Discovered

Chapter 4: Discovered

Ulquiorra woke up in the morning, still holding Midori's hand. He let go and got up and stretched. He figured he'd have to get her something to eat. He stroked her hair from her face, then kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back soon," he lightly whispered to her. She was still asleep as he left. It made him glad. Although if she woke up she might wonder where he went. He hoped she wouldn't get scared. He tried to be as quick as possible in getting her some food.

When he got home Midori was awake and had a visitor.

Luppi had returned to see her. He was talking with her, but turned around to greet Ulquiorra.

"Hello Ulquiorra," he said smiling. "I just came to make sure Midori's clothes were doing okay."

"You were the one who made her clothes?!" He gawked.

"No duh!" Luppi growled. "Who did you think."

"Actually," Ulquiorra said. "It was a tie between you and Syzael, because you're both so girly."

Luppi looked annoyed. He apparently didn't like the idea of himself being compared with Syzael. Without another word he left the room, annoyed.

Midori was smiling at Ulquiorra when he looked at her. She didn't seem mad that he left her. She ran up to him and hugged his waist.

"Hi daddy!" She grinned.

Briefly he smiled. He liked being greeted in this way.

"Hey, Midori," he hugged her back. "I got you some food."

"Thank you daddy," she cooed nicely.

He set up the child's breakfast to the best of his ability. He of course never ate human food, because of what he was, but he knew she had to eat.

"There you go," he said smiling. He was nervous, on how she'd react to her meal.

Midori took one bite of her meal then smiled sweetly.

"It's so good!" She complimented happily, "thank you."

Ulquiorra bent down and hugged her. She was such a sweet little child. She made him so happy.

"I'm glad you like it," he said gladly.

After eating a few more bites Midori excused herself and turned to him, still doing her adorable smile.

"Love you daddy," she announced.

He smiled because she was so cute, "I love you too."

Midori went down on the ground and played with the numerous stuffed animals she kept acquiring.

"Uh… Midori," Ulquiorra questioned curiously. "Who gave you all those stuffed animals?"

She spoke as she continued to play. "Uncle Grimmjow bought them for me," she said.

Ulquiorra gawked. _Grimmjow bought them for her?! __Why?! _He was never this nice! Midori had some kind of power of sweetness on everyone. She even got Grimmjow to like her.

He stood there, gawking.

Before he knew it Midori was standing before him. She looked bored.

"Um… is there somewhere specific you wanna go?" He asked her.

She nodded excitedly. She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him

"Park!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, but I'm going to get a gigia first or no one will see me," he told her.

Midori already knew what a gigia was, but was now curious on who her father was. He eyes widened with curiosity.

"Are you a soul reaper daddy?" She asked, thinking her might be, because he was going to use a gigia.

Ulquiorra couldn't help but to laugh. The comment amused him.

"No, Midori. I am not a soul reaper. I am an arrancar."

"What is an arrancar?" she asked.

Ulquiorra thought for a moment, but then decided not to tell her. He might scare her if he did.

"Oh…. Well we're just superior to soul reapers," he told her.

She cocked her head to the side. She was confused.

He smiled at her and picked her up. He started to carry her away.

"Come on. Lets go to the park," he smiled.

"Okay," she smiled and hugged him.

Immediately after he got his gigia Ulquiorra took Midori to the park. She ran off to the Jungle gym and played with all the other children.

He sat on a nearby bench and watched her. He could hear people talking as they passed.

"Wow! That dude is hot, but he's sure an albino! Geez! His skin is pure white," A teenager called from behind.

He peered at his overly white skin. He was indeed albino, which made Midori half albino… half, arrancar.

He was suddenly shocked. She was part arrancar. Did she have any special powers? Could she eat souls? He was confusing himself. It did make sense though that she could live in both worlds without needing to leave her body. He peered at her as she hung upside down on the monkey bars. She was waving at him. He waved back at the adorable child, and then went back to his thoughts.

Only a few minutes later someone appeared on the playground. An enemy unfortunately. It was the orange-haired soul reaper, Ichigo Kurisaki. He had caught Ulquiorra completely off guard. He hit him on the back of the head, knocking out the albino.

After that he snatched up the child and bounded off.

When Ulquiorra awoke it was night and his daughter was gone. His head went up in frustration. He just got her back! Why did she have to get kidnapped! He rubbed the back of his head. He would be a little more worried about Midori, but he knew who the kidnapper was. He was a friend of Orihime's and probably cared for the child after her mother died.

He sighed and stood up. He thought he should probably start to look for her. He didn't want her to be away forever. He was the one who was supposed to care for her, even though he hadn't been there most of her life. Of course he didn't know about her before.

He left his gigia and started to search. Somehow he found her easily. She was in a small apartment with Ichigo.

He entered without any further thinking.

"Midori!" He exclaimed.

"Daddy!" She said happily.

Ulquiorra began to approach her when he was intercepted by a sword.

"You are not taking her away!" Ichigo growled blocking him off.

"But she's my daughter!" He whined.

"You don't need her!" He continued to growl.

"I wanna go home with daddy!" she said.

"What?!" Ichigo exclaimed turning to look at her.

Quickly, Ulquiorra used this moment to take Midori and go home.

He was relieved when he got back. Midori was fast asleep on his shoulder. He made his way through the halls. He was halfway there when a superior called to him.

"Hello Ulquiorra."

He gulped, but had to greet him, "H-hello Aizen-Sama."

Aizen stood there at the end of the hallway smirking, "Who is the child?"

_Oh crap!_ Ulquiorra thought miserably. _How am I going to explain this?!_

"I'm waiting," Aizen announced, strictly. He seemed amused.

Ulquiorra bit his lip. He knew he'd have to say some thing,but he wasnt sure how to say it. Aizen continued to smirk which didnt make things any better. He gulped, nervous.


	5. Chapter 5:Aizen's Interest

(Wow! Thank you all so much for reading so far! I'm glad it's so well liked. ^_^)

Chapter 5: Aizen's Interest

Aizen was standing before Ulquiorra, grinning. His face had remained the same for a few minutes now. He had just been told who Midori really was, but didn't seem surprised in the least.

"She's your daughter," he chuckled wryly. "How cute."

He turned and left the arrancar and child. He was still doing his quite unpleasant smile.

Ulquiorra was standing there holding Midori's hand. His heart was pounding from how nervous he was. He was so sure that he wouldn't approve of her. Also, something didn't seem right about the way Aizen acted when he saw Midori. It was like he was planning something.

Midori looked up at her dad. She seemed frightened of Aizen.

"That man is scary," she said whinily.

He knelt down next to her and embraced her. He lightly kissed her cheek.

"I know. It's okay, he's gone now," he comforted.

He picked her up and carried her off to his room. He set her on his bed and kissed her forehead 'goodnight'. He sat by his door to keep watch all night. He didn't want to take his chances of her getting taken again.

The next morning Midori woke up and approached him. He of course was tired, but he hugged her.

"Good morning sweety," he yawned briefly.

"Morning daddy," she hugged him.

"Are you hungry?" He questioned, standing up.

The child nodded as her stomach growled. She went up and sat on his bed to patiently wait for food.

Ulquiorra groggily shuffled around his room for the food he bought for his kid. Eventually he found some cereal, but then he couldn't find a bowl or a spoon. Frustration wracked his mind, because he knew she was waiting for him to bring her breakfast. He sighed. She wouldn't complain though even if he took forever to find it. She got that subtle patientness from her mother.

Finally, as he found a bowl and spoon someone barged into his room. It was Noitora. (Sorry if I don't spell some names right.) He looked back and forth between him and Midori.

"Aizen-sama wishes to see you and the girl," he hissed, bleakly.

Ulquiorra was caught by surprise and stood up too fast. His head hit a shelf and he slipped out a cuss word lightly. Quickly he looked at Midori to see if she had heard his slight profanity. She hadn't. Instead she was staring at Noitora and gaping.

This made Ulqiuorra a little uneasy. Noitora was overprotective of his looks and if Midori said anything he might get nasty. He was hoping she would keep quiet though.

She peered up at Noitora with her gawking face. She couldn't help it. Her face soon turned blank as she tried not to laugh.

"You look like a spoon," she announced truthfully.

Immediately his face puckered with anger. He glared at the child.

"What did you just say?!" He exclaimed, enraged.

Ulquiorra immediately put himself between the two before Noitora mauled his little girl.

"Um, we'll be going on our way now," he announced, pulling Midori out of the room.

Once they were far enough away he stopped in the hallway and held her by the shoulders. He looked sternly into her eyes.

"You need to be more careful Midori!" He said crucially, "Not everyone here is going to be nice to you. You can just say whatever you want to arrancars! Promise me to be more careful, especially near Noitora!"

Modori's eyes were wide, but she nodded in agreement. She didn't know that she couldn't call him a spoon.

Ulquiorra turned around, holding her hand. He took her off to see Aizen-sama. Even though it seemed he was okay with Midori, Ulquiorra was still scared to bring her up to Aizen. What if she offends him in some way and he decides to completely destroy her?!

He shook his head, trying to drown out the unpleasant thoughts. They would just continue to bother him and he may not go to Aizen if he let the thoughts remain.

When they entered Aizen's gigantic room, both were very surprised. There was an enormously long table filled with what ever food you could think of. It was clear on Midori's face that she was excited and delighted to see so much food in one place.

"Welcome child," a feircefully cold voice called to them. "You can eat whatever you'd like."

Ulquiorra glanced over and winced. Aizen was sitting at the very end of the table doing the same kind of grin he did the other day. It was rather disturbing. He gulped, a nervous wreck.

Midori just stood there, hiding behind her father. Her face peeked out on the left side of him. She was shaking some. She seemed frightened.

"Please my dear," Aizen said calmly. "There is nothing here to harm you. I understand you're hungry, yes? Come. Sit at my table and eat. You too Ulquiorra," he announced taking his eyes off Midori for once, and glancing up at her father. His eyes were piercing the man.

Ulquiorra gulped. He had to do as Aizen said. He could get in serious trouble if he didn't.

"Uh… c'mon Midori. He offered you food. You said you were hungry, go eat," he announced.

Immediately he pulled her up to the table, making sure to be as far as possible from _**him. **_He didn't want to take any chances with his daughter and Aizen.

Midori cautiously took a bread roll from the table and munched it. She was still scared of this man. He was evil. She could see it in his eyes. As her mind wandered she accidentally swallowed too much bread and gagged.

Quickly, Ulquiorra grabbed the orange juice sitting on the table, and poured her a glass.

"Drink it!" He exclaimed, concerned.

Midori chugged it. She stopped gagging and sighed in relief.

Her father sighed too. He was happy that she hadn't choked to death on bread. That was an interesting thought to him. What would happen to Midori if and when she died? She was half human half arrancar. Where would she go? He shrugged off the question to tend to his daughter.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Don't eat the bread so fast anymore or you'll choke again," he told her in a fatherly way.

Aizen half- snickered in his corner of the table. It wasn't a loud laugh, but it was more than enough to be disturbing. It made Ulquiorra grimace and Midori shudder.

"Heh heh. That was very adorable Ulquiorra," Aizen chuckled. "Most people wouldn't see you as a father figure. Its quite funny."

That had annoyed him. He glared at his superior.

"What's so funny about it!" he yelled, but then soon regretted it.

He set his hand to his face, grinning. The yelling only seemed to amuse him more.

"Temper temper," he said slyly. "You don't want to give the little darling negative influence, do you?"

He was trying to make him mad! He now knew that Aizen had no good intent for Midori. He needed to leave. He stood up, grabbed his child's arm, and walked out.

"Protective much," Aizen called, teasingly.

Ulquiorra just continued to walk away. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He couldn't let Midori stay there any longer. There were too many factors of danger for her. The only problem was, was that he couldn't leave for a long time and he didn't want to leave her on her own in the world of the living.

As they walked, they passed Noitora. Midori decided to be friendly and talk to him.

"See ya later spoonhead!" She called waving.

"What!" He exclaimed enraged.

Sighing, Ulquiorra smacked his forehead and walked faster. He didn't have time to settle unnecessary arguments. He walked off to his room. He was disoriented and nervous. He knew his superior had something planned, but couldn't figure out what.

"Daddy?" Midori said quietly, "You're hurting my arm."

Ulquiorra peered beside him to notice he was grasping her arm very tightly. He let go once he saw that.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, bleakly. He walked away and plopped onto his bed.

"What's wrong daddy?" The child questioned sweetly.

He let out a sad sigh. He was worried beyond compare.

"You know Aizen-sama?" He asked her bleakly, "He's one of those people you need to be careful around."

"I noticed that already," she announced, frightened.

He gulped, then embraced her. "Good girl," he sighed. He started to rock her.

About an hour later she fell asleep. He set her softly on his bed, then kissed her forehead. He, himself was tired as well, but felt it best to keep guard all night so no incidents would occur.

This kept up for more than a week and Aizen had made no signs of trying to get Midori. He just continued to do his awful grin. It was like Gin gained a twin or something! This frustrated Ulquiorra who couldn't keep awake for much longer. He finally decided to give up on his suspicions and sleep for a while.

He went to Grimmjow to watch Midori. He was more than happy to watch her for him. It was fortunate that a few arrancars liked her. Otherwise Ulquiorra would have been in a bit of trouble.

"I don't wanna go daddy!" Midori whined, latching to him at the waist.

"It will only be for a little while," Ulquiorra announced, sad that he had to leave her. "You can hang out with uncle Grimmjow for the day, though. He's fun isn't he?" He said looking slightly at the sitter.

The kid made a sulking face with her cheeks puffed out. Her eyes rolled some as she did.

"When he's not looking at naked ladies," she grumbled.

His look turned into a glare toward Grimmjow.

"What did I tell you about the porn!?" He exclaimed.

"Hey! I only do that when I think she's asleep!" Grimmjow argued.

Ulquiorra sighed. He knew he didn't have time to argue, because after he would sleep all day he had to go on another lookout mission for Aizen.

"Just take her wherever she wants. I have to go," he said and gave her a goodbye hug, then left to the sounds of his daughter not wanting him to leave. He of course had to ignore them. He was just too tired.

Once in his room he immediately dropped down and passed out. He was so out that he didn't even dream. It was just hours of blank regeneration.

Once Ulquiorra woke up he dressed and went off to do his duty. He sat in the area where he first saw Midori. He really hadn't thought much about her then. Of course now he loved her and worried constantly for her, as a father should. He couldn't wait until he could go home and see her smiling face happy to see him back. He sighed. He was so blind for so many years about love. Both Orihime and Midori opened his eyes making him realize that he had something to live for.

A slight grin came upon his face. His thoughts were on home, on his happiness, on Midori.


	6. Chapter 6: Aizen's plans

(Thank you all for reading this so far! That just makes me want to write more! LOL. ^_^)

**Chapter 6: Aizen's Plans**

Ulquiorra was very glad when he finished his duty. Now he could go back and see Midori. He wondered how she did during the day, considering she didn't want him to leave. He sighed. He didn't have much of a choice about leaving her. It was Aizen's orders, and he could not disobey them without being punished.

Anyway, he was sure Grimmjow took a good job of watching her. He did like her after all. He of course would make sure nothing bad would happen to her. He was uncle Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra almost snickered, because at first Grimmjow hated the fact that she called him that, but now he seemed quite content with it. Children apparently have that kind of affect on people.

Quickly Ulquiorra shuffled through the portal and made his way home. He had gained a fast and upbeat walk as he went through the halls. He would be happy and relieved once he could see his daughter's face.

He was just outside of Grimmjow's door when the same person he was about to go see called to him from the left side of the hall.

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow called. He seemed desperate and slightly shaken.

Ulquiorra stood there and just looked at him for a moment. He had never seen such a worried look on Grimmjow's face. Something was really wrong.

Grimmjow immediately raced to his side. He panted slightly, as if he'd been running around for quite some time.

Ulquiorra curiously peered around. Where was Midori?

"Um… Grimmjow," he said, tensing up. "Where's my daughter?"

Grimmjow suddenly gulped. He knew that he would have to tell Ulquiorra that he lost Midori, but this wasn't going to lead to anything good.

"I lost sight of her for one second and she disappeared." He said. "All I know is that she's still probably here, so she must be with an arrancar."

Immediately the albino arrancar's face looked shocked. He couldn't believe it. Grimmjow lost his daughter, and in Heuco Mundo of all places. What if Noitora found her?! He would spoon her to death! (LOL. I couldn't resist making a slight spoon joke on Noitora's behalf.)

"You…Lost…Her?" He gawked, angry, but scared that something horrible happened to her.

"Oh, she should be fine," Grimmjow announced trying to make light of the situation.

"Not if Noitora finds her!" Ulquiorra exclaimed in a panic. Now, he was fretting about, completely worried about his kid again. He was trying his best to put out the worst-case scenarios of her getting murdered by some of the arrancars. He just had to hope she was alive and well.

He left in search of Midori. Grimmjow wasn't far behind. That kind of annoyed him. Why was he still searching? He already lost the kid. Why was he still trying to help?

"Why are you still searching?" He growled at the 6th Espada.

"Because I like the kid dammit, and I'd frickin feel guilty if she never got found," Grimmjow announced bluntly. His face looked totally disgusted with himself.

Ulquiorra became silent for a moment. Guilt? Since when had Grimmjow ever felt guilt?! He almost scoffed at what the man said, but found he really didn't have time to question him on idiotic reasons. He needed to find his daughter.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" Ulquiorra asked, nervously.

"Somewhere?" Grimmjow said, sighing, "I have no idea."

"Rrr!" Ulquiorra growled in frustration. He desperately ran around in search of her. He suspected that Aizen had taken her. It would make sense, taking her while he was gone. That sounds like something Aizen would do.

He knew he had to go check with his superior to see if that was where she was. He needed to know!

He ran off to Aizen's room to speak with him.

"Aizen-Sama," he called a little shakily.

"Oh, Ulquiorra my boy, what brings you here?" Aizen said casually.

"Do you know where Midori is?" Ulquiorra asked, hopefully.

"No, I haven't seen the little angel since you left," Aizen smirked. He almost seemed like he were lying. That drove Ulquiorra mad. He had to know where she was; he just had to because he had her eye on her for an entire week.

"I'm gonna ask you again, Aizen-Sama. Where is my daughter?!" He growled at him.

"Yeah!" He could hear Grimmjow agreeing with him in the background, "Tell us where you took her!"

Aizen smirked broadly. He kept his head leaning against his balled up fist for support.

"Well I did have things planned, but I guess I could tell you where she is," he half-laughed. "Since there's no way I can apparently keep secrets from either of you. She is with Gin in his room."

If he weren't so pale already Ulquiorra's face would have gone paler. Gin?! Gin Ichimaru!? Why? He was more of a pervert than Grimmjow! Who knew what he might possibly do to Midori! This was freaking both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow out. For once they had the same thought.

Without further talking, Ulquiorra ran out of the room and quickly to Gin's. He hoped that nothing horrible happened to Midori or he was going to kill Gin. He barged into the room to find strange music going. Not horrible, dirty-like music, but fun, techno dance music. This confused him. What the hell were they doing in there!?

Ulquiorra barged through the door. Immediately he gawked after he did so. It looked like they were having a dance party in Gin's room. There were many arrancars mingling about inside. At the current moment some of them were surrounding someone, trying to show them some dance moves. He was curious who it was and approached. He was surprised to see Gin and Midori in the middle of it.

Midori's hands were lifted up to the top of her head and balled up. She started swaying about back and forth sticking her hips out.

"Go like this!" She informed.

Gin looked confused.

"C'mon Gin!" some one called from the group. "Just do as she does and you'll get it."

Gin watched the child for a moment, and then self-consciously started to dance along in the same fashion. The crowd cheered, applauding him for his efforts.

"Woo! Go Gin!" A chick cheered from the crowd.

"It's still not as half as good as the kid's dance though!" Someone called laughing.

Gin pouted but continued to do the cat dance with Midori. She seemed to be having fun.

Ulquiorra was relieved that she was okay, but something still didn't seem right with Aizen. He said he had plans. Was he going to do something to her? What did he have planned?

Once the music stopped the crowd parted Midori finally noticed her father and Grimmjow. Happily she pounced at him with a hug.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, cuddling his mid section.

Ulquiorra smiled and hugged her back. He finally got the welcome he looked so forward to. He was happy that she wasn't hurt or anything. This was much better than all the horrible thoughts that controlled his mind.

"Hey sweetie," he said smiling.

Midori looked over to see Grimmjow. She smiled and waved and kind of struggled out of Ulquiorra's grasp.

"Hi uncle Grimmjow!" She said giving him a brief hug.

"Hey kid," he said lightly.

She broke away from his hand and started to pull him to the middle of the room.

"C'mon!" She called dance with me!" She begged.

"Fine," he said and went to dance with her.

Ulquiorra stood idly in a corner of the room. Eventually Gin came up to him doing his odd fox smile.

"Hey Ulquoirra," he smiled.

"What's with the party?" He asked.

"Oh… well the child was starting to get bored and I haven't had a party in a long while, so I decided to have one. Of course it completely slipped my mind that I don't know how to dance," Gin announced.

" Why were you watching her? What does Aizen-Sama want with her?!" Ulquiorra asked slightly desperate.

"I'm not sure. He never said. He just thrust her on me and told me to keep an eye on her," he shrugged.

"Um… oh," Uquiorra depressingly stopped the conversation there. He put his sights back on Midori. She was cat dancing with Grimmjow now. It was so cute. It kind of made him sigh. What could Aizen possibly want with her? Was it because of the fact that she was half arrancar?

He stood by a wall the entire time. He could not find it in himself to go out and mingle with the others.

Midori on the other hand was a social butterfly. She made friends with just about everyone in the room. She was having a great time.

He sighed he wanted the party to end. He needed to ask her if she knew anything why Aizen wanted her. Most likely she didn't know.

About an hour later the party finally ended and Ulquiorra could finally take her back to their room. She was exhausted, so he let her piggy back him. She was pretty close to falling asleep.

"Midori," he asked.

"Hmm?" she murmured drowsily.

"Do you know anything why Aizen-Sama would want you?" He asked quickly.

"No," she mumbled, yawning.

"Kay," he sighed.

He took her back and set her on the bed. She was basically already asleep. She had worn herself out at that party.

Softly, he lay next to her. He gave her a brief goodnight kiss, and then embraced her.

"Goodnight," he yawned.

She was too tuckered out to even speak. She just nodded, and then was out.

Ulquiorra barely managed to get to sleep. All he could think about was what the hell Aizen was up to. It annoyed him very much. What was he planning for Midori? He was worried beyond compare by now. More than he had a couple of days ago.

Even as he slept his mid was still on the question giving him nightmares about his poor little daughter.

(Next chapter will be a little better than this one, which was a little boring to me. I'll try to update as quickly as I can!)


	7. Chapter 7: The Soul Society and

(Thanks again for reading this, and thanks for all the comments. I really do appreciate them. I hope you like this chapter. I wanted to have Orihime somewhere in this story other than honorable mention, so here it is. Enjoy. ^_^)

**Chapter 7: The Soul Society and Orihime**

The next day Ulquiorra awoke next to Midori, who was still sound asleep. He smiled and lightly kissed her cheek. It was hard not to when she was that adorable. He snuggled her a bit then got up to stretch.

That day would have been a nice one if he hadn't started to remember that Aizen had plans for his daughter. He sat at the edge of the bed, his face in his hands, trying to figure something out. There had to be a way to keep his daughter from being involved in those plans, but he had to do it with out getting himself in trouble either. His thoughts were a blank on the subject. What was he going to do?

His thoughts were too frantic. He had to think of something or something else bad might happen to Midori.

Finally he did come up with a conclusion. Maybe, he could take her to the soul society for a while and act like just one of the norms there. That may just work if he had some help from a soul reaper; which the thought of it made him shudder, but if it could save his kid he'd do it.

Really the only soul reaper he knew of that cared for Midori was that Ichigo Kurisaki guy. This was going to be an interesting conversation. _Oh hey! Ichigo! Could you do me a favor and help my daughter and I hide in the soul society?_ That would be just awesome. He, an enemy to the soul society being helped by a soul reaper. That would just look great for both their images, but it had to be done. He couldn't risk it.

He peered over his shoulder at the sleeping child and picked her up. She barely awoke.

"Mnuh?" She asked, confused.

"Shh!" He cooed softly to her, "I'm taking you somewhere safer."

She was too tired to object. She just stayed there half asleep in her dad's arms.

Ulquiorra made it just fine out of his room, but was easily spotted by Grimmjow. The dude was like, Midori's pervy guardian angel. He usually always watched over her, no matter what.

"Where you takin the kid?" He asked sternly.

Ulquiorra looked at the ground as he spoke. He couldn't keep any secrets from Grimmjow anymore it seemed.

"I'm taking her to the soul society," he sighed drearily.

"The soul society?! Are you mad?! You're an arrancar! They'll try to assassinate you!" Grimmjow exclaimed, disapprovingly.

"Not if I can stay hidden," he announced, "And it's for Midori's safety."

"You won't last long," he snorted while sneering in a cruel manor.

"I will if I have a… soul reaper with me," he sighed, disgusted.

"A soul reaper? What? Are you gonna kidnap one and force it to do your bidding?!" Grimmjow snorted again.

Ulquiorra frowned sternly. "Its not like Midori doesn't know any soul reapers." He grumbled, looking at the floor.

"What? Who?" Grimmjow asked, slightly jealous. It wasn't like he really needed to be though. He was just so attached to the kid though.

"Well, Ichigo Kurosaki," he mumbled, not really wanting to even utter the name.

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he looked suddenly angry. "You're not serious are you?!" he exclaimed, grouchily.

"Are we going to see uncle Ichi?" Midori yawned curiously. She sounded happy that they might be.

Ulquiorra looked down at her for a moment. She still appeared pretty tired.

"Yeah," he sighed. "We're going to see uncle Ichi."

With that he made the portal appear and went through.

"Get back here ya damned coward!" Grimmjow exclaimed, going after them.

Ignoring Grimmjow, Ulquiorra lept off to see Ichigo, which he was not looking forward to. How was he going to get him to agree with this? Ichigo might just want to take her alone with him to the soul society. Arrancar free. He didn't want that to happen at all.

Midori was watching as they quickly went through the entire town she had grown up in. She really did like Karakura town. It brought back many fond memories of her and her mother. They were many fond, but now sad memories. She wished that her mommy wasn't dead or that she could at least see her one more time. She sighed slightly in her father's embrace.

Ulquiorra noticed her sudden sadness and tightened his hold, trying to give comfort. He kind of had a thought on why she was sad. She missed her mommy. Who wouldn't? She was a beautiful woman that was kind and caring. It was a shame that she died. Now he was sighing too about Orihime.

Finally they reached the destination of Ichigo Kurosaki's house. Ulquiorra was nervous again. The last time he ran into Ichigo was not a happy time. He liked Midori but hated arrancars. Hopefully he liked her enough to help them out. He just stared at the door for a moment, thinking.

Behind him Grimmjow was barking, "When are ya gonna knock on tha door?! We dont really have all day."

He frowned, but set Midori gently on the ground and knocked.

Ichigo didn't answer immediately although he was just lounging on the couch, doing nothing. He was just too lazy. When he finally did answer the door he glared and was ready to fight.

"What the hell are you guys here for?!" he exclaimed mainly glaring at Grimmjow, but had a fierceness going at Ulquiorra from the corner of his eye.

Ulquiorra let out a very tedious sigh. He raised his hands up in a forfeit motion.

"We're not here to do any harm," He announced bleakly. "Actually…. we…I…need your help." He admitted coldly. He hated to admit when he needed help. It disturbed him.

Ichigo's eyes formed into slits. He was suspicious of them.

"Why do you need my help?" he grumbled.

Ulquiorra bit his lower lip in slight disgust, but he knew that this was the only way.

"Midori is in trouble. I need to hide with her from Aizen-sama in the soul society. That's why I need your help." He mumbled.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he looked annoyed.

"You can get to the soul society yourselves!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, but we need to be there with someone who can keep her hidden well there. We don't go there as much so we need you. Do it for Midori." Ulquiorra tried to sound as convincing as he could he really did. He needed this to work.

Ichigo sighed, grabbing the bridge of his nose. He knew he'd been beat. He had to help Midori. He promised Orihime he'd keep her safe. This was as good a chance as any to keep his promise true.

"Fine!" He exclaimed belatedly. "I'll help you guys stay hidden in the soul society."

Before Ulquiorra could say anything, Midori came out from behind him and hugged Ichigo.

"Thank you uncle Ichi!" she said smiling.

He sighed but said, "You're welcome. It's my job to keep you safe anyway. I promised it to your mother." He smiled kindly at her and she smiled back cutely.

Ichigo went and left his body to be in his soul reaper form. His **huge **sword lay limply across his back. It seemed he hadn't been using it for quite some time now. He must have not had any work for a while.

"Okay," he sighed. "Open your portal and take us to the soul society."

Ulquiorra quietly nodded and opened it up. Together, he, Midori, Grimmjow, and Ichigo all went through the portal to the soul society. They ended up in the Rukon district which was probably the best place to be, because if any high soul reapers (like Mayuri Kurotsuchi with his position as the second head of the department of research and development) would take Midori away because of her blood linage. Who knew what they would do to her! Although it might just equal that of what Aizen could be thinking.

The thought made Ulquiorra shudder. He needed to be careful here or Midori could be worse off than before.

"Where we goin?" Grimmjow growled uneasy.

"To a friend of mine," Ichigo murmured leading them off to a farther end of the Rukon district. It was a very odd looking residence that was basically just outside the gate which held the soul reapers. Protruding from the ground in the front of the house were two huge arms that held a sign that said Kukaku Shiba. The home itself was rather dull in appearance, but behind it was a very long tower. The two arrancars and half arrancar were staring at the retarded marvel, gawking. What kind of person would make a house like that?!

"This is it," Ichigo announced. "Be careful what you say to Kukaku though. She's a bit tough," he was mainly looking at Midori as he said that.

Midori smiled and nodded her head. She would make sure not to disrupt this miss Kukaku Shiba.

Ulquiorra was still nervous. This was mainly because of how close they were to the Soul reapers. The other reason was because of this woman they were going to see. Was she really going to help them? He gulped as they entered her residence.

"Stop what is your purpose for being here?" One of two really huge guys asked at the door.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo answered. "I have come to ask Kukaku for a favor."

"Oh!" the other really big man exclaimed, "Haven't seen you in a while Ichigo!"

They let the travelers in.

Midori shuffled closer to her father's side. She was nervous as well. She wondered why all this had to be done to protect her. She didn't realize that she would cause her father this much trouble by coming to live with him. Now she was thinking that it would have been better if she had never come. They were probably both better off that way.

"Hey," Ulquiorra said noticing her sudden sadness. "Its okay." He briefly bent down to hug her, and then he picked her up and piggybacked her inside the building.

They were led into a room where a woman with short hair, a broad, confidant grin, big, breasts that were shown through a very open shirt and a missing arm. Grimmjow kind of winced and felt for her, considering his arm got chopped off once. It wasn't a very pleasant feeling. She was looking at them all with a mischievous grin.

"So, Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko let you in huh?" She asked briskly. "I can understand them letting you and the kid in Ichigo, but not them." She casually peered at the two arrancars in the room. She briefly winked at Grimmjow who was drooling over her body.

"Well, the thing is," Ichigo started. "This girl is half arrancar, and so she's hiding from Sosuke Aizen. The shorter albino one is her father, but I'm not sure why the stupid one is here," Ichigo announced teasingly.

If Ulquiorra weren't so distraught on keeping his daughter safe he would have been mad at Ichigo for what he said. He turned to the woman with a hopeful face.

"Please, can we stay here?" he asked almost desperately.

Kukaku grinned again, "Only if you and the other arrancar agree to be my maids during your stay."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. He really didn't want to become some woman's maid. How embarrassing was that?! He could never show his face in public ever again.

Ulquiorra ignored Grimmjow and agreed to the woman's terms.

"From now on," Kukaku announced. "You guys cannot leave my residence, because you are arrancars and the people here will totally freak out and I don't want any more soul reapers invading my house. Got that?" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Ulquiorra sighed.

"Hell no!" Grimmjow exclaimedin horror, "I refuse!"

Kukaku did a wicked glare at him. He did it now! She stood up, walked over to him and BAM! She kicked him right in the face!

"Nobody refuses in my house," she announced at the stunned arrancar. "I don't care how superior you think you are. In my house you follow my rules! Got that arrancar!"

Grimmjow nodded. This woman was brutally awesome! He didn't even know why.

Later another person entered the home. He was a bit taller than the woman, but they both had the same eyes. The man was wearing a bandana and looked kind of goofy. Midori laughed at him as he came in.

"What the hell?" he questioned. He looked around, then saw the two arrancar wearing frilly aprons (so degrading to them both, but kind of funny ^_^.) He also saw Ichigo.

"Sup Ganju," Ichigo murmured bored.

"What the hell is with all this?! Why the hell are you here?!" Ganju exclaimed.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Kukaku came down and hit Ganju hard on the head. She looked mad at him.

"Don't talk like that when there's a child in the house!" she yelled at him.

Ganju finally noticed little Midori standing in a corner watching. He straightened up and said to his sister. "Sorry! It won't happen again. I didn't notice her there."

"Keep better watch next time!" Kukaku growled.

Ulquiorra watched uneasily as the creepy dude approached his daughter. He really didn't like being in the soul society.

"So kid," Ganju said. "What's your name?"

"Midori," she smiled sweetly at him.

"Hmm. You remind me of someone," he announced. "Someone I used to know."

"Orihime," Ichigo grumbled sadly.

"Yeah! That's the chick!" Ganju announced. "How is she?"

Everyone in the room besides him and Kukaku frowned. They of course already knew what had happened to the woman.

"She died," Ulquiorra announced grimly.

Kukaku and Ganju stared at each other for a moment then looked back at the four.

"Well, if she died she's probably in some part of the Rukon district." Kukaku announced.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra and Midori both paused. Orihime was somewhere in the soul society? They both could have a chance to meet her once more. At least one last time.

"C...can we go look for my mommy?" Midori asked, hopefully.

Kukaku gave her brother a stern yet approving look.

"Uh yeah sure," he announced. "You won't mind riding a giant boar will you?" he asked curiously.

"Oooo! A boar! Really?!" She exclaimed excited.

"Um, yeah." Ganju said as he led her out.

"Fun!" She exclaimed, "Are we going now?!"

"I guess if you want," Ganju said quietly.

"Yay! C'mon Ganju!" She took his hand and dragged him off outside.

Ulquiorra was left inside the Shiba residence to mainly just sit around all day, bored. Kukaku apparently didn't have much for _**him **_to do all day. Grimmjow on the other hand was stuck waiting on her hand and foot. She wouldn't give him a break. She had a barrage of jobs for him to do. She left Ulquiorra alone. He had a very high suspicion that she liked Grimmjow.

He guessed he must be pretty hard to resist when his shirt was always open to show his muscular chest and also his hollow hole that was in his stomach area.

Ichigo was keeping a very close watch on him, which made him feel very uneasy. He continued to sit there quietly. There wasn't much else for him to do.

When Midori got back he was much happier and less bored. The only problem when she got back was the fact that she was sad. She hadn't found Orihime yet. That made him sad too.

"Hi Midori," he waved at her kindly. "Are you hungry?" He was trying to cheer her up.

She just nodded her head sadly. She didn't seem to have been cheered up yet. She sat at the small table and watched the wood, which was very boring. She still had thoughts that she was only making trouble fro her dad.

"I'll be back with some food, okay," he announced leaving the room to go get her some food.

Bleakly, she nodded. Her mood was quite depressed.

He came back as quick as he could with her food. He wished he could make her feel better, but he didn't know how. He was still pretty bad about the whole parenting stuff.

He watched as she ate her food quietly. She didn't even look at him. After she ate she went into the room where she was to sleep. Immediately she went to bed. Without saying as much as a goodnight either. That made Ulquiorra sad.

He washed off the used dishes and went to bed too. He lay on the floor in the same room as her. Even though she was asleep he told her goodnight just the same. He'd feel bad if he didn't.

He was just about asleep when Grimmjow came in looking startled. He shut himself in with them and sat in the corner, then lay there.

"What's up with you?" Ulquiorra questioned, frowning.

"You know that Kukaku chick?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah."

"I… well I think she has a thing for me or something! She kept on pinching me out of nowhere and making me do really odd jobs for her!" Grimmjow complained.

"And you're complaining why?" Ulquiorra asked.

Grimmjow sat there for a moment and then stopped frowning and looking shocked.

"I don't really know. She's frickin hot!" he exclaimed brashly.

"Okay. Leave me now," Ulquiorra said falling asleep again. He was totally disinterested in Grimmjow again.

After he Grimmjow shuffled out Ulquiorra passed out and slept. He was unsure what to expect by living in the soul society. He wasn't sure when he'd ever get to go back to Hueco Mundo either. He'd just have to wait it out and see.

A week had passed in the soul society and Ulquiorra and Midori were getting restless. There was still no word of Orihime and they both kind of missed Hueco Mundo. Plus Kukaku always kept Grimmjow busy so there wasn't really anyone to talk to. Ichigo refused to talk and Ganju was too much of a duface to carry out a conversation with. Both seemed pretty depressed.

Eventually, during the night Midori came up to her sleeping father. She shook him lightly.

"Daddy. Daddy, wake up," she murmured.

Ulquiorra felt the light shaking at his side and a soft coo of a voice calling for him. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hmm?" he asked yawning. It wasn't that late in the night, only about seven, but he usually went to sleep at that time here and was now used to it.

"Can we go… search for _**her**_?" she asked, hopefully.

He peered at her for a moment. She looked really desperate to see her mother again. He couldn't say no to her.

"Yeah. Sure. We can go look for her," he announced getting up.

He stretched and led her through the Shiba household. As he passed by one of the rooms he freaked out. Grimmjow and Kukaku were in there and… augh! Ew! Quickly he snatched up Midori in his arms and covered her eyes. He ran now to the exit. When he had talked to Grimmjow earlier he didn't expect that to happen! And also, why the hell would they keep the door open even. Did either of them have any sense of humility?! It disgusted him. Although he had to agree that they fit each other nicely. Both were very brash people.

"Daddy," Midori said her eyes still covered. "What were Uncle Grimmjow and that Kukaku lady doing in there?"

_Oh god she saw?! _Ulquiorra thought freaking out.

"Um… I'll tell you when you're older," he announced gawking. "Lets just go find your mom."

"Kay," she sighed and walked with him.

Throughout most of the night they could not find Orihime. She was apparently a rather elusive person.

That's when Ulquiorra finally gave up and leaned against a wall. He now found it useless to see Orihime one more time.

Midori was sad again. Her mind was still set that she was causing him trouble. She sighed looking at the river.

Minutes later she gawked. Sitting by the edge was a woman with long orange-like hair. It was Orihime. She ran off to see her. Once she reached her destination she hugged her tightly.

"Mommy!" she exclaimed happily.

For now Ulquiorra watched from a distance, listening to their conversation. The woman was Orihime all right, but she appeared confused.

"Uh… excuse me?" she asked shyly. "I don't have any children."

Midori let go, confused. This was her mother. She looked exactly like her. What was the deal?

"Its me mommy," she said about ready to cry. "I'm your daughter, Midori."

"I'm sorry little girl," Orihime said trying to be nice. "But I don't have any kids. Would you like me to help you find your mommy?"

Ulquiorra decided to come in at that time before Midori burst into tears. He kind of figured this might happen. Orihime had no memory of her life in the world of the living.

"Midori!" he exclaimed. "There you are. C'mon we have to go home!"

She looked at him with a very anguished face. She looked heartbroken.

Orihime looked frightened of him. She sure knew what an arrancar was. She sat there in sheer horror. Her entire body was trembling from the shock.

Ulquiorra silently picked the child up and walked off. He was extremely sad now.

When they were about halfway back to the Shiba household, Midori started to struggle in her father's arms. By now she was bawling. She really did think she was an accident like her dad said a while ago. (Although he took it back. ^_^)

Ulquiorra had to let Midori go. He couldn't hold a struggling child. Unfortunately right when he set her on the ground she started to run away.

"Midori!" he called, running after her, "Please don't go! It'll be alright."

"No it wont!" she bawled, running through the darkness. "I'm just a pest to you and I know it! Its better if I go!"

Ulquiorra gawked, "No its not! I love you very much. You dont burden me at all!" he was desperate to make her stay.

Suddenly she stopped and halfway faced him. She was scared. But this was for a different reason.

Ulquiorra wanted to go up to her but found he was immobilized. He watched as out of the portal came Nniotora. It was strange that he could immobilze him. This had to be of Aizen's doing. He grabbed Midori grinning harshly.

"From now on she's Aizen-Sama's. If you try to rescue her there will be consequences."

He watched in horror as Midori was taken away from him again and there was nothing he could do about it.

(OMG! This chapter took me forever to write! It's so much longer than my other chapters! I hope you all liked it. I'll try to update as soon as possible.)


	8. Chapter 8: Choice

(Okay. This is where things really start to heat up! LOL. Enjoy the chap. ^_^)

**Chapter 8: Choice**

Ulquiorra rushed off back to Kukaku Shiba's house. It was urgent that he and Grimmjow return back to Heuco Mundo. It was easy to find him considering he was still with Kukaku in her room. Not doing anything anymore thankfully.

"Grimmjow!" He exclaimed to him.

Not realizing that the door had been open, Grimmjow flipped out! He raced to his feet, glaring and ready to fight.

"What're you doing in here you perv!" he exclaimed.

"Don't call me a perv!" Ulquiorra exclaimed annoyed. "You should shut the door when you're having sexual relations."

Both he and Kukaku gawked, shocked. Apparently neither of them had noticed the door was open.

"Grimmjow, we need to leave!" Ulquiorra announced coldly.

"Why?" Grimmjow snapped.

"Midori is… back in Heuco Mundo," Ulquiorra announced. "We don't need to stay here any longer."

"Oh. I guess I'll go then," Grimmjow stood up not caring he was still completely naked.

Ulquiorra frowned with annoyance. He glared at Grimmjow. He was unamused with this man's idiocy.

"Put your clothes on!" He hissed.

"Oh, yeah," Grimmjow mumbled blankly. After he did that he joined Ulquiorra's side.

Kukaku didn't seem to mind that her lover was leaving. Actually she expected it. She knew they had to return back to where they were from.

"Bye Grimmy," she announced, waving as he left.

He didn't say anything but waved back as he and Ulquiorra went through the portal to return to Heuco Mundo.

Ulquiorra was depressed. He had no idea what Aizen was doing to his daughter. He wanted to find her, but had no idea where she was.

Leaving Grimmjow he walked off to find anyone he could. Most of the arrancars seemed to be gone. He couldn't find any remaining. He raced off to Aizen's room. He was actually there with the most amused of facial expressions.

"Ulquiorra, how good to see you again. Did you have fun in the Soul Society?" He said calmly.

"Aizen-sama!" Ulquiorra called almost yelling, "Where is she?! Where's Midori?!"

"Tsk tsk. Temper temper. Don't rush things my boy. It may end up the death of you!" Aizen's eyes intensified when he said that last sentence. He was defiantly not to be trifled with today.

Ulquiorra stood there a moment unsure how to continue with the situation. He knew Aizen had his daughter.

"Well I could tell you where she is, but if you go after her I'll make sure you get killed. It'll purely your choice," Aizen chuckled.

Ulquiorra gulped. Why would Aizen want her so bad and why would he be willing to kill him to keep her?!

"Fine!" He growled annoyed, "Tell me."

"Well," Aizen announced with a chuckle, "She's out with some other arrancars _playing _in the sand." He made sure to make great emphasis on the word playing.

Ulquiorra almost completely freaked out at that point. The arrancars were attacking her?! She was sure to get killed!

"Why?!" he exclaimed, gawking.

"To discover what power she possesses of course," Aizen grinned.

"But Aizen-sama!" He explained distraught, "She's just a child!"

"And as I've said before," he started, "if you go after her it will be your death!"

There was no further use in talking to Aizen. Ulquiorra stormed out of his superior's room and raced back to Grimmjow. He knew that he couldn't just let Midori out there alone. He had to risk his life to keep her alive.

"Did you find out where she is?" Grimmjow asked as he continued to walk past him. He had to follow.

"Yes, but she's in a lot of danger. I must hurry!" Ulquiorra had no time fore talking and started running to find his sweet child. There was no time to spare.

(LOL um sorry this chapter was so short. I promise the next will be much better than this one.)


	9. Chapter 9:Midori's Power

(Ooo! Thanks for reading this far! Enjoy the chapter. ^_^)

**Chapter 9: Midori's Power**

Ulquiorra raced across the vast desert that Heuco Mundo consisted of. He was once again very desperate to find Midori. He was afraid that the other arrancars, especially Nniotora, would have killed her by the time he could get there. He was now really appreciating the fact that Grimmjow liked his daughter so much. Otherwise the search would become more difficult.

He was searching the best he could, but she was nowhere. The more he looked the more worried he became. He was starting to think that she had been killed by now. Things were starting to look bleak in his favor. What would he do if she were dead? His life would be meaningless if she died. He finally realized that.

Grimmjow had parted with him to search separately. It was best that he did that, because it broadened their search.

Ulquiorra was so exhausted with his own worry that he finally had to stop. He was unsure where they could have taken her in this deathly, sand filled, hollow infested place.

Grimmjow finally came back running. He seemed to be in an urgency to be running that fast.

"Ulquiorra!" he called, panting.

He quickly rose to his feet. He knew that this had to be about Midori; otherwise he would not have come back.

"Yes?!" He asked hopefully.

"Midori…Midori's still alive for now. I saw her. Luppi was protecting her, but looked like he was in a really bad shape," Grimmjow announced.

Ulquiorra glared at him. "Why didn't you go get her?!" He hissed really pissed off.

"I didn't think about it. We don't have time to talk though. Midori is still in a great amount of danger!" Grimmjow started to run off, which meant Ulquiorra had no choice but to run after him. Plus his daughter needed him now more than ever.

Ulquiorra was horrified once they reached the area where Midori was supposed to be, because some of the sand was covered in blood. This must have been from either Luppi or another arrancar. Hopefully it wasn't Midori's blood.

Still the child wasn't in sight. There were a few arrancars on the ground, not dead, but passed out from losing in a fight. The two men walked further and finally found Luppi. The only thing was, was that he was injured badly, and Midori was nowhere near him.

Scared, Ulquiorra rushed to the arrancar's side. Thankfully he was still conscious.

"Luppi!" He exclaimed panicky, "Where's Midori?!"

"I…forced to her to go. She would have gotten killed if she had stayed," Luppi barely managed to get the words out. He was on the brink of passing out.

"Which way did she go?" Ulquiorra asked fearfully.

Luppi just pointed to the direction in which they should go. It was going just south of where they were.

Ulquiorra stood up and began to run again. As he did Luppi called, "Hurry. Nniotora's been chasing her the majority of the time. You can't let her die Ulquiorra!"

He ran faster after Luppi said that. Nniotora was probably the worst person to be going after his precious little daughter right now. He was sure to kill her, but not quickly. He would torture the child to death.

Grimmjow followed behind closely. He was just as worried as Ulquiorra, but found running blankly without really knowing where Midori was exactly, was tiresome and they might get there too late. He stopped the man and turned him around.

"Why did you stop me Grimmjow?! Can't you see I'm trying to save my kid!?" Ulquiorra yelled.

"Wait for a moment," Grimmjow hissed. "We don't really know where she is. If we take a moment and maybe climb up onto a Menos Grande we might be able to get better bearings on the land."

"There's no time for that!" Ulquiorra yelled again.

Grimmjow ignored the upset father and called for one of the gigantic Menos Grande hollows. It was as it always was; tall, black, white mask and a long, pointy nose.

Before Ulquiorra could further argue, Grimmjow was already pulling him up the hollow's back while climbing. It didn't take long for them to reach the top. Both arrancars stood upon the behemoth's pinocchio nose. They directed it to move its head in the direction of their choosing. They could see everything from the height of the Menos Grande. They easily found senior spoon head and Midori who was just standing there in a corner not far off.

"I'm coming Midori!" Ulquiorra couldn't help but to call, even though she most likely could not hear him from the distance she was at.

"How are we going to get to her?!" He asked Grimmjow seriously, "It'll take too much time to climb back down!"

"I don't know!" Grimmjow said, suddenly panicking too.

Suddenly the Menos Grande's head bayed backward, making the arrancars hold on for their lives. It made a very high pitch 'ah' sound. Then, it thrust forward and sneezed. It launched Grimmjow and Ulquiorra clean off its nose.

Both the arrancars landed with a thud a distance not far away from Midori. They could easily see and hear all that was going on, but were both still a bit shaken from the aerial encounter.

"I dint even think Menos Grande could sneeze!" Grimmjow exclaimed annoyed. He was sitting in a very funny position on the ground.

Ulquiorra ignored his words and watched as Nniotora edged ever closer to the very frightened Midori. He wanted so badly to get up, but his legs wouldn't budge from that Grande sneeze launch.

"Now I can finally kill you, you little brat!" Nniotora hissed, his weapon was ready to strike.

Midori screamed as he thrust his sword down at her. She knew she was going to die. There was no doubt about that.

"No!!" Ulquiorra screamed, horrified. His daughter was getting killed before his very eyes and there was nothing he could do about it.

Right at that very moment when Ulquiorra cried 'no' something happened with Midori. A yellow shield engulfed her, protecting her from harm. It was held up by three tiny fairylike beings. Something also happened to Midori as well. A small hollow mask lay neatly on the side of her head. It was a full mask, unbroken like the arrancars, but still she looked like a really cute, baby arrancar. She seemed to be just as surprised about this newfound power as anyone else, who, were all gawking to an extreme. She didn't even know where the fairy things came from.

Nniotora continued to try to attack her, but the shield wouldn't break. This was the exact same power that that Orihime chick had possessed. Why on earth did she posses it too?!

Midori screamed again and a bright light shot from her and hit Nniotora. He went flying backwards, knocked unconscious. This child was more powerful than anyone thought.

Ulquiorra finally got his legs back and ran at the frightened child. She was sitting on her knees crying. She was most likely traumatized.

"Midori!" Ulquiorra exclaimed, coming to her side.

The child didn't seem to hear him. She just sat there bawling. If he could get to her, Ulquiorra would hold and comfort her, but her shield (unlike Orihime's) went all around her making it impossible for anyone to get in.

"Please Midori," Ulquiorra called, pacing around the shield to see her.

She still didn't respond.

Grimmjow finally joined Ulquiorra in trying to get Midori. Neither man was successful in their attempts. The both of them were very worried.

Finally, she exhausted. Midori fell limply to the ground, out cold. The fairy thingies disappeared back as the hair pins and the child looked as she normally did. Her father came and held her in his arms.

"Damn that Aizen!" Ulquiorra cursed, "How could he do that to a child!?"

Grimmjow just solemnly shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know Aizen's motives. No one really did.

"Ku ku. That wasn't very nice Ulquiorra," Aizen's voice called to him from a high rock.

Ulquiorra fiercely glared at the man who had basically almost tried to kill him. He stood there grinning the same malicious way he always did.

"Aizen!" He hissed. He didn't even both to use honorifics anymore, he was so pissed off.

"That daughter of yours is quite interesting," Aizen announced, slyly. "I think I'll investigate her power more intimately another time…when she's older."

With those few words Aizen disappeared, leaving two very confused arrancars.

"I guess he won't kill you now," Grimmjow said.

"Yeah, but what does he plan to do with her? I still need to know that!" Ulquiorra panicked.

"Looks like you'll have to wait then wont you," Grimmjow announced.

Ulquiorra sighed. He and Grimmjow began to walk back home. At least Midori was safe. That was all that mattered to him. Or at least for now she was.

**(OMG! I'm not sure if I want to start another story from this or just continue with this story……GAH! I don't know!! Grrr!! I really don't know… *Sigh* I hoped everyone liked the story so far though ^_^)**


	10. Chapter 10: Confusion

(Woo hoo!! Tenth chapter! YAY. Enjoy ^_^)

**Chapter 10: Confusion**

Midori woke up hours later in her father's bed. She was surrounded by arrancars she knew. Her dad was the closest to her though. She looked up at him with her big green eyes. He looked so worried and she wondered why.

"What's wrong daddy?" She asked cutely.

Ulquiorra was a little shocked at her response. She hadn't been awake for a long time now. She seemed totally oblivious as to why he was worried.

"You almost got killed," he sighed.

Midori cocked her head to the side, confused. She didn't remember anything. She decided not to argue about it though because she had no idea.

"Oh," she murmured coyly.

Ulquiorra was still concerned for his daughter's wellbeing. Nothing seemed clear to him. Aizen-sama wouldn't even tell him anything about his plans for Midori. All he said is he was going to wait until she was older. What was he going to do?! Hopefully by then, Midori will be able to protect herself. He was going to have to help her with that.

He hugged her. He needed to decide whether or not he should keep her with him. It was still dangerous for her, even though Aizen backed down for the moment, but Nniotora was still bound to go after her. This entire situation was becoming very stressful for him. He didn't want to let her go live in the human world again, without him. Aizen was bound to not allow him to stay there. Heuco Mundo was too dangerous, but that is where he was, and the soul society was too weird and Orihime couldn't remember anything from when she was alive. He guessed he could ask Midori what she wanted.

"Do you like it here?" he asked shyly, unsure of her answer.

Midori stared at him for a moment then said very seriously, "I love it here. I don't ever want to go away again!" She hugged him tightly, thinking he might take her away at that very instant.

Ulquiorra sighed, but smiled slightly. She was cute when she was serious.

"Alright," he said. "I'll keep you here with me, but you are going to have to become strong so Aizen-sama can't get you when you're older. Can you deal with that?" He asked hopefully.

Midori nodded quickly. "I'll do my best!" she announced.

"Good girl," Ulquiorra smiled. He was still uneasy on how he was going to train her. He was afraid he might go too hard on her. He still wasn't used to children. He was definitely going to need some help. Thank goodness his daughter had so many friends.

He made the child rest again and wandered off in a bored manner. He was deciding when and where he would start training her. This seemed more difficult than it needed to be, but it was about his daughter who needed to be able to protect herself because he was not always going to be there for her.

So many thoughts swam in his head. The entire swirl of them made him dizzy. He randomly stopped in the middle of a hallway, rubbing his head. What had he gotten himself into? He shut his eyes trying to recover his diminishing sanity. All of his thoughts made his brain hurt.

He stood up again and wandered more. What was he going to do? What? He was so stressed that he couldn't keep his head straight. He needed to go to bed. He slowly marched back into his room and snuggled up against Midori.

She was fast asleep and looked like a little half arrancar angel. He softly kissed her cheek and fell asleep next to her. He was hoping to escape his current reality in his dreams.

(Sorry. This was another short chap. I guess that I'm just going to write this until Midori's older. I'm not really sure though… I'm still thinking.)


	11. Chapter 11:Tough Training for a Child

(Hello again. I am happy that you all have stuck around with this story thus far. I will try to keep this updated as much as possible!)

**Chapter 11: Tough Training for a Child**

It was the first day of Midori's training. Something Ulquiorra had dreaded since the day he thought it up. He had to remember to be gentle on the child. She was all he had and if he overdid it in training she would surely die.

He was so oddly nervous that he left his child with Luppi to get her ready for the day. He was trying his best not to overwhelm himself with worry. He just had to keep telling himself that everything would be just fine.

Later that day he met up with Midori and others who wanted to help her with training. These arrancars probably had no idea what trouble they were getting themselves in with Aizen. He tried not to think about it though.

He peered at his determined little half-breed with slight admiration. She was ready to train. It was completely written all over her face how eager she was. Her sudden tone brought a smirk to her father's face.

Awkwardly Ulquiorra stepped out and asked, "Are you ready to train?"

She nodded very seriously, stepping forward as well.

"Alright, let's begin," Ulquiorra announced.

The day went on seemingly very well. Midori struggled a bit through all the training, but didn't complain. Ulquiorra would have mode her stop if she did because then he knew he was going too hard on her.

After training the man took his daughter home for dinner. Along the way though, she started to cry. He stopped walking and asked her what was wrong.

In between sniffles Midori answered, "I can't do that! It hurt and I was scared and I got yelled at a lot!" She bawled.

He paused for a moment. This is exactly what he thought was going to happen. He had been too hard on her.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed leaning down to hug her, "I would have toned it down if you had told me earlier! I didn't know I was being too hard on you." He was concerned now and felt bad for not even noticing.

Meanwhile the kid was just blubbering away on his chest. She seemed utterly exhausted. Her day had been extremely tough. Way more than a child should cope with.

With a long sigh, Ulquiorra picked the distressed child up and carried her back home. He laid her gently on the bed, surrounding her with stuffed animals and her blanket. He was really trying to calm her down.

"What would you like for supper?" He questioned very softly, "I'll make you anything you want."

Midori just stared at him, still shaken from that day. She was completely and utterly silent.

Ulquiorra gulped. He had sure done it this time! Why was he such an idiot? He stood up and grabbed a couple of the food packagings of the foods that Midori usually liked to eat. He came back and showed them to her.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked her again.

She peered up shyly, and then pointed at the small blue box of Kraft macaroni and cheese. She had wordlessly decided.

He gave her a short smile, but was sad when he turned away. He felt like he had murdered her or something even though he didn't. He started to cook the macaroni in silence.

Once finished with that he set the bowl full of deliciousness in front of her. He didn't want her to be upset. He had only said he was going to train her because she needed to learn to protect herself. Was she too young? Probably not, but she was for the type of training he'd given her. Dodging falling rocks, making her try to jump up a building, fight a really weak hollow (that one shouldn't have even been considered!). He wasn't remembering the human aspect of her being and the limit of her age. Of course she couldn't do any of those things! She was just a child, and didn't even know she had power and really still doesn't! How could he have been so ignorant?! He was frustrated with himself now.

Midori sat up and shoveled in her food like a food-deprived animal. She was that upset apparently. She handed him the bowl when finished. She then lay back down and looked away from him.

Also exhausted by now, Ulquiorra put the bowl on the counter and lay next to his troubled child. He embraced her sadly.

"Will you please talk to me?" he asked, worried.

She shook her head, she was mad at him, which he had already suspected.

"I'm very sorry. I didn't know," he sighed. "If you're that upset I don't have to train you anymore. I don't want you to be sad."

Midori was listening fully now, so he had caught her attention. This was a little better, but still not great. She wasn't talking yet.

"We can go do something fun tomorrow. What ever you want. I promise, just don't be upset," Ulquiorra begged.

A small sigh emitted from Midori. She was tempted by his offer.

"I...I'm sorry daddy!" She bawled again.

"Shh. It's okay," Ulquiorra cooed softly to her, "Just go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning if you do."

She nodded and dozed off. She seemed completely traumatized by that day's experience. She was much too young to have done any of those things successfully.

Ulquiorra swore that he would not train her in such a way again until she was ready. He couldn't bear to see her traumatized like that again.

(Well, that was the end of this chapter. As I said I will try and upload the next one as soon as possible. ^_^)


	12. Chapter 12: Water Park

**(Hey. Sorry it took me so long to get this chap updated. I had a lot going on all through May.)**

**Chapter 12: Water Park**

Ulquiorra had promised to do whatever Midori wanted for that day, but he didn't think she wanted to go to a water park. He really didn't mind it, but when over half of the arrancars that were friends of his daughter heard about it they all decided to join too. This annoyed him, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

Currently they were all in gigias, and driving to the water park in a Ford expedition, which Midori liked to call the behemoth car because it was so large. The arrancars that joined them on their little trip were; Luppi, because he wanted to try his new bathing suit out. Syzael, because he really liked to go swimming (Ulquiorra was pretty sure he had an ulterior motive though). Halibel, for the same reason as Luppi. Gin, to go hit on the ladies at the water park. And Grimmjow, because Midori asked him to.

Ulquiorra was stuck driving the car, while Halibel sat shotgun, letting her blonde hair blow in the wind, through her open window. Behind them in the second row of seats sat Syzael who was annoying Grimmjow, who still wanted to sit in the last row of seats with Midori. Besides the child, Luppi and Gin were sitting in the last row, playing car games with her.

Being bored, because all he was doing was driving, Ulquiorra turned on the radio. It was set on a rock station and playing a random Three Days Grace song. He was enjoying it, but suddenly the channel changed on its own and the song changed to Fergie's "Big Girls don't Cry" song. That made him shudder. He hated Fergie. He looked back to see Syzael dancing around in the back seat, and glared. He forgot there was a radio switch in the back as well.

"What the hell is this crap!?" Grimmjow hissed, also annoyed with the Fergaliciousness of the song.

"It's Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie," Syzael announced.

"Well change the channel cuz this song is gay!" He growled.

"No its not!" Syzael argued.

"Ugh! I'll just do it!" Halibel announced, annoyed. She went and changed the channel herself.

It went to a country channel, playing "The Chair" by George Strait, and everybody groaned.

Ulquiorra changed the station again, and it played a Panic at the Disco song, which Gin seemed to like, but no one else. So, finally he just turned the radio off, because there was too much musical controversy.

About another hour later, they finally reached the water park, which was enormous and already full of people. The arrancars got out of the vehicle and stretched, relieved to be finally there. Immediately, Luppi, Syzael, Gin and Midori all made a run for the gate. Apparently none of them quite understood the concept of patience.

While those four were already changing into their swimwear, Ulquiorra, Halibel, and Grimmjow slowly walked into the park and got dressed for the water.

Both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow wore swim trunks, but Luppi, Syzael, and Gin were all wearing Speedos. (LOL! I don't think I could ever see any anime characters wearing Speedos, but oh well.) Ulquiorra gawked, but when Halibel came out in her bathing suit, he about died. Her suit was a two piece bikini that hard covered an inch of her body. Her breasts, looked like they were about to explode out of her top and the bottoms were just a little short of being a thong. While Ulquiorra was freaking out over the bikini, Grimmjow was just staring and drooling at the woman. It was like his porno only he was there. He felt very enlightened.

Halibel went over an sunbathed (even though she didn't need it) on a beach chair. She was obviously ignoring all the looks she was getting. She was just a big tease.

"Daddy," Midori called to her father, from her spot in the water with Luppi, "Aren't you going to jump in?"

Ulquiorra looked at her for a moment and then remembered about putting on sunscreen. He motioned with his hand to make her come over. She did and he rubbed it on her. He didn't want her half albino skin to get burned.

After that he went and swam with her. She was actually a very good swimmer. Even when the waves came she could hold her ground, which was more than he could say. He was getting thrown around all over the place! When they stopped Grimmjow was laughing at him.

"Now how do you out rank me?" He asked making fun of him.

"Its the gigia's fault," He sulked.

"Whatever," Grimmjow announced, leaning against the wall of the pool.

Ulquiorra ignored him and looked at the others. Gin was chasing around women, with his creepy "I will rape you" grin. Luppi was playing with Midori, having a splashing war. Just about every man in the park was swarming Halibel. And Syzael was nowhere in sight.

He glanced everywhere for him, but he was still nowhere in sight. What on Earth was that man doing?

Suddenly, Ulquiorra was pulled under the water. When he emerged, he saw Syzael laughing. So that's what he was doing. He watched as he suddenly pulled Grimmjow, then Luppi and even Midori down as well.

Grimmjow got pissed and dunked Syzael under for about a minute. When he pulled him back up the pink haired arrancar said.

"So kitties really do hate water," he snickered right before Grimmjow dunked him again.

Bored and once again feeling like the odd one out Ulquiorra just sat at the edge of the pool and watched everyone have fun. He was pondering what he should do now about Midori. He now kind of hated being alone, because then he was stuck with his thoughts that always ate away at him. His thoughts were always unpleasant. He let out a short breath. How was he going to cope with Aizen? If he was lucky, he could get Gin to say something to him, but he wasn't sure his will would bend that easily.

"Daddy! C'mon! We're going to ride the big slides now!" Midori came up and grabbed his hand. He got up just by hearing her voice. He would do anything she wanted.

"Alright," he said, giving her a brief smile.

He noticed that everyone was with her. Even Halibel. Midori skipped along, holding Grimmjow's hand. Apparently she wanted to spend some time with him now. She led them up many flights of stairs. At the top was a pile of double and single innertubes. Most everyone grabbed singles.

At first, Ulquiorra was going to take a single innertube, but then he saw how steep the slide went. It was the kind you went down and up and so on until you reach the end. It was very high. He gulped and shyly turned to Halibel.

"Um…Halibel," he asked.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Um… Can we go down together? I don't really like rides or slides or anything like that," He announced quietly.

Halibel grinned and grabbed a double inner tube, "Why you sure can!"

He watched as all the other arrancar, including Midori and Gin went down single tube.

Now, it was his and Halibel's turn. She went on the first half of the tube and he sat on the other. Before the guy could finish telling them the rules, she kicked them off and down they went. And then up and so on and so forth.

Ulquiorra was holding on for dear life. He really did hate rides. Halibel was enjoying it way more than he was. She was screaming and flailing and jiggling with enthused excitement.

After the big slide, everyone gave Ulquiorra funny looks because he didn't go single tube. He tried to ignore them.

They went on many more slides, some Ulquiorra didn't even attempt to go on, but it was pretty fun nonetheless.

On the last slide they went on Halibel's top finally blew off and the staff kicked them out of the pool. None of them really seemed too heartbroken over it, so they just left.

At about the time they went in the car, everyone was exhausted. Midori and Syzael switched places, so Grimmjow would stop pouting, and Luppi began to laugh for some unknown reason. That was until he spoke.

"U…Ulquiorra!" He snickered, "You… I've never seen so much color on you before!"

"What?" He asked back confused, as everyone else began to laugh as well.

"Red's a good color on you," Halibel smirked, trying her hardest not to laugh like a maniac.

Frowning, he looked at his arm. It was sun burnt. He freaked out. He put sunscreen on Midori, but forgot about himself! He groaned, annoyed, and then started the vehicle. It was becoming late as he drove away from the very fun waterpark. This was exactly what everyone needed. A nice day to relax and have fun.

Along the way, Halibel had fallen asleep a little more tan than when she had come. Midori was asleep on Grimmjow's lap. The said man had also dozed off, holding her. It was a very adorable sight.

Ulquiorra managed to get Midori back to Heuco Mundo without waking her up. He no longer had his sunburn, which was good, and he was now walking back to his room. He turned the corner, opened up his door and froze in his spot. His eyes were wide with concern and fear.

"Hello, Ulquiorra." Aizen called smugly from his perch on the child's bed. "Please, sit, so we may converse."

Ulquiorra stood there, dumbfounded. What was Aizen-sama doing in his room?! He held his daughter a little closer as he approached his superior.

(I am kind of hyped up on summer right now, so that's why I did the whole waterpark thing. LOL. I hope you all liked this chapter! ^_^)


	13. Chapter 13: Aizen’s Nature

**Chapter 13: Aizen's Nature**

"Why so tense, Ulquiorra?" Aizen questioned the Espada with a smirk on his face.

Ulquiorra just sat there holding Midori close. He no longer trusted Aizen around his dear daughter. He glared at his superior.

"Please Ulquiorra, set the child down. I don't wish to harm her. All I want to do is speak with you," Aizen announced, calmly.

Ulquiorra shook his head no. He knew this probably wasn't the best thing to do at the moment, but his trust was completely gone.

"Fine," Aizen sighed. "I guess I'll speak to you like this then."

Ulquiorra watched him closely, making sure that he wasn't doing anything quick.

"So, how is the little angel doing? Did she have a fun day at the waterpark?" Aizen asked, smiling sweetly.

Ulquiorra just sat there silently. He didn't want to answer his questions or talk to him.

Aizen frowned. He wasn't going to give up on his conversation with his arrancar.

"Gin told me it was very fun and Midori seemed like she had fun," he announced.

Ulquiorra still just glared at him, unamused by his antics.

"Come now Ulquiorra, I want to hear about my dear granddaughter," he announced, coyly.

His eyes widened and he looked annoyed. What the hell was Aizen talking about?!

"Midori is not your granddaughter!" He hissed.

Aizen smirked at Ulquiorra's defiance. He chuckled some before he said, "Technically, I am. I created you, so therefore, Midori is my granddaughter."

Ulquiorra glared at him, although it was true in a technical sense. He embraced her further.

"What are you really after?" he asked, annoyed. "I know you really don't want to talk. What do you want?!"

"Well, if you're that determined to know… I'm here for my granddaughter," Aizen said, picking up one of the stuffed animals and looking at it.

Ulquiorra stood up, ready to leave. It was no longer safe. Aizen just watched as he started to go for the door.

Suddenly, two quick figures came. One snatched Midori from his arms, the other held him down against the floor so he couldn't move. They were Tosen and Gin.

Ulquiorra struggled underneath Tosen as he watched Gin stand next to Aizen. He should have known that Gin would side with Aizen in the end. That's how it always was.

"What are you planning to do to her?" He exclaimed, desperately.

"Take her for my own and use her to invade the soul society," Aizen smiled cruelly.

"No!" Ulquiorra argued. "You can't do…" Before he finished his sentence, Tosen hit him and knocked him out.

"That should have been enough to wipe his memory Aizen-Sama," Tosen announced.

"Good," Aizen said. "Gin, take the child to your room. Make sure she doesn't leave."

"Yes, Aizen," Gin announced.

They all left to get ready for Aizen's upcoming plan, while Ulquiorra lay there on the ground, unable to help Midori.

(Well…now we know what Aizen's plans for Midori are…I guess………0.0……..)


	14. Chapter 14: Forgotten

**(Well, I finally revealed Aizen's Plans… Um, Thank you for everyone whose read this from the beginning. That makes me happy. ^_^)**

**Chapter 14: Forgotten **

Ulquiorra awoke on his floor. He had no recollection of how he got there, or why he had even been on the floor in the first place. He sat up and looked at his completely blank bed; well except for the white pillow and blanket. There seemed to be an anonymous presence about it, as if there was something he had forgotten, but he ignored it and left his room to go find Aizen.

The only reason he was looking for his superior was to see if there was a job for him to do. He was bored.

He found the said man sitting where he usually was on his high white chair. He looked up at him with a stoic expression.

"Why hello there Ulquiorra," Aizen said smirking as he always did. "Is there something you want from me?"

"Are there any missions you wish me to do in the world of the living, Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked, breathlessly.

"Yes, there is. You can go scout out enemy soul reapers in Karakura town," Aizen announced.

Ulquiorra bowed briefly saying, "Yes Aizen-sama." Then he disappeared through the gargantua (I hope that's what its called).

He waited in the human world more bored than he was before, but he didn't feel like going back to Hueco Mundo. There wasn't a thing to do there either. He sat in a tree as most of the day went by.

At around midday, he moved to the bridge. He had an extreme feeling of déjà vu there, but there was nothing he could remember. It seemed like he was forgetting something very important to him. Hating the feeling, he went back to Hueco Mundo to do other things.

As he passed by a room, and was greeted by Grimmjow. That was strange, because they hardly ever greeted each other before. What did he want?

"Hey Ulquiorra, how's Midori doing?" Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra frowned, "Who?" He retorted, annoyed.

"You're kidding right? You know, Midori, your daughter!" Grimmjow informed.

Ulquiorra glared at him, unamused with this strange conversation. Before he entered his room he said, "I do not kid, and I don't have a daughter." He shut the door and locked it. Quietly, he shuffled onto his bed and fell asleep. ~

When Midori woke up she was in Gin's room, on his bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around the room curiously.

"Where's my daddy?" she asked. The last time she was awake was in the Ford expedition on the ride home. So, she was apparently home again, but not in her room.

"Oh," Gin announced, coming in with some snacks for her to eat. "He's out on a mission for Aizen-sama. He'll be back soon."

Midori took the snacks and nommed them down. She was so innocent, and didn't know the fate that would soon be in store for her.

She smiled at Gin saying, "Okay."

Gin sat by her on his bed. He was bored now, because he couldn't leave his room. He had to keep his eyes on the child at all times.

"So," he asked. "Whatcha wanna do?"

She shrugged cutely as she peered around his room. This was a place she hadn't visited for a while.

Mainly all she and Gin did was talk while she stayed there. They were both very bored.

Finally as she made her way around his room again, looking at stuff, Midori noticed a framed picture that caught her eye. It was perched upon a small nightstand next to Gin's bed. The picture was of a beautiful, big breasted, strawberry blonde woman, winking at the camera in a flirtatious way.

"Wow!" Midori exclaimed in amazement. "She looks like one of those girls in Uncle Grimmjow's magazines with naked ladies in them!"

"What?!" Gin exclaimed, coming to see what on earth she was talking about. When he saw the picture she was looking at, his expression slightly mellowed and there was a tinge of melancholy about him.

"Oh, you're looking at Rangiku," he announced quietly.

"Oo! Who is she?" Midori wondered.

Gin's grin widened, as he really wasn't trying to look sad at the current moment.

"She's… just a dear old friend of mine," Gin announced.

Midori pouted unsatisfied with his answer, but she wanted to do something else.

She lay on the bed, bored. She wanted to leave Gin's room and see her dad.

"Midori I'm going to run an errand. Promise you'll stay right here?" Gin asked as he was leaving out his door.

"Okay," Midori said, her hand behind her back with fingers crossed.

When Gin was far enough away, she left his room and went back to her own. The door was locked though. She knocked on the door to get her father's attention. ~

Ulquiorra woke up to the sound of someone slamming at his door. Grumpily, he went and answered it, opening the door to a slight. He was surprised to see a really little arrancar standing there outside. He'd never seen her before.

"What do you want?" He asked emotionlessly.

"C'mon dad let me in!" She begged.

He frowned, annoyed with her. He didn't get the whole point of everyone saying he had a daughter, because he surely did not.

Without further speaking to her he shut the door and locked it. Then he went back to sleep. He was totally ignoring everyone's antics. ~

Midori stood there, stunned. Her own father just cast her off like they didn't even know each other. She felt very sad now and wandered over to Grimmjow's room to see if she could stay with him, but he wasn't there. So, she wandered around in the halls. At least until she bumped into someone she really didn't want to see. She stopped in the middle of the hall and shook with fear. It was Nniotora.

"Looks like you're all alone," he grinned triumphantly. "Looks like I get to kill you after all!"

**(Oh boy…. Nniotora is back. LOL. Well thanks for reading so far. I'll update as soon as possible!)**


	15. Chapter 15: Trouble

(Whoa…15th chapter already)

**Chapter 15: Trouble**

Midori had run as much and as far as she could, but didn't get far because Nniotora was much quicker than she. He had cornered her against a door, and closing in on her. They were in a part of there home she had never been before.

"This is what you get for calling me spoon head!" He sneered, raising his weapon.

Midori did the only thing any child could do in the last minute of a situation. She screamed, loud and sharp. She wasn't sure if anyone could hear, but she continued anyway.

Nniotora did an extremely annoyed frown, but he started to swing his weapon down at her.

Soon enough though, the door Midori was leaning against opened. A male arrancar stepped out and stopped Nniotora's blade with his hand. Both spoon head and child gawked. They didn't expect this newcomer to come out of nowhere and save the child. He was giving Nniotora a stern look, after giving Midori a brief glance.

"Holy shit, that's the loudest scream I've ever heard," he grumbled, rubbing the side of his head. "Can't I get a little shut eye?"

"Go away Stark!" Nniotora hissed, "This is none of your business!"

Stark peered back at the little half albino child lying there dumbfounded. He knew who she was and rolled his eyes some.

"She is partially my business," he announced coldly. "Aizen-sama said that no one is to harm Ulquiorra's whelp, because he has plans for her."

"Shut up Stark and let me kill her!" Nniotora raged with fury.

"Why? Because she called you a spoon head? Dude, everyone calls you a spoon head," Stark said pretty emotionlessly. "Although, I guess if you want to kill her that bad you could fight me for it."

Nniotora grimaced at the though of having to fight Stark. He was his superior, and therefore could most likely defeat him. He walked off with a slightly wounded pride.

Stark looked down at Midori. He leaned down and picked her up by the collar of her shirt. After setting her upright again, he turned back towards his room.

"Lilinette!" He called in a disgruntled tone, "c'mere!"

Immediately a young looking female arrancar came out of the room. (Um…I hope Lilinette is a girl. Because the name makes me think so…sorry, I don't know much about either Stark or Lilinette. T-T) She had her arms crossed in a bored manner. She peered at Stark.

"What?" She whined.

"Take this girl to Aizen-Sama," he announced.

"Why can't you do it?" Lilinette barked.

"Because I have important buisness to attend to," Stark said, retiring to his room.

"Pft! Whatever!" Lilinette grumbled, "All you wanna do is sleep!"

Midori looked at Lilinette in confusion. She had never seen a girl dress like that before with an open shirt like that. It was strange. Plus, she looked like she was wearing her underwear.

"Come on!" the arrancar called to the six year old.

After a brief moment of pausing, Midori finally followed the strange arrancar girl.

Lilinette led the child to Aizen's room. She quietly wandered into his room.

"Aizen-sama, I have the child!" she announced pushing the little girl out in front of her.

Midori stood there shaking. She was afraid of Aizen.

"Thank you Lilinette," Aizen announced. "You may go."

Lilinette bowed briefly, then left to go bug Stark some more.

"Hello Midori dear," Aizen greeted, with his face leaning against his hand as he smiled.

She just looked at him with a startled expression. What should she do? What could she do? She couldn't fight him!

"Come, sit on my lap," Aizen smiled warmly at her with his arms wide open.

Hesitantly, Midori walked up to him. Before she could get up to his lap, he picked her up first and gently set her on his lap. She went rigid and stiff. She just looked at him.

"I guess Gin didn't do a very good job of watching you," Aizen chuckled. "No matter, I don't need to wait."

He reached his hand up and took the hairpins from her hair. He peered at them closely.

"These are pretty," he announced. "Were they your mother's?"

Midori looked down and nodded, "Yyes sir," she stuttered.

"That's what I thought," he mumbled and pocketed them.

"Hey! Those are mine!" She argued trying to get them back from him.

Aizen grinned harshly as he immediately slapped her. He knew that if she was in enough trouble her powers would awaken and then he could use her. He beat her up some as she slowly began to form he tiny hollow mask. Finally it appeared. He came up to her and moved the mask so it covered her face. That's when she lost her consciousness. ~

When Ulquiorra woke up he wandered the halls. It seemed like all the arrancars were gone. He still had an aching feeling that something important had been forgotten, but he was still reluctant to find out.

He passed Luppi in the halls and was given a strange glance. It was a kind of 'aren't you missing something' glance. It was even weird that Luppi was even looking at him at all. He rolled his eyes and continued on.

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow was back to badger him again, "Where is Midori?!"

He turned to him viciously. "I don't have a daughter!" He yelled at him.

"Yes you do! You and Orihime had a daughter together!" He hissed back.

"Even if that was true why the hell do you care so much?!" Ulquiorra yelled again.

"I cared for Orihime too, so I have to protect her child at any cost!" Grimmjow announced pissed, that the child's own father refused to acknowledge her existence once more. He didn't get it because Ulquiorra loved Midori so much. Why would he act this way? Did he really forget?

Immediately he grabbed the albino arrancar and dragged him to Aizen's room. He was shocked to see that the said man wasn't there. He walked up to the chair and found one of the hairpins that Midori had worn. He picked it up and practically shoved it in Ulquiorra's face.

"Remember this?" He asked growling.

"Of course I do! That's Orihime's hairpin!" Ulquiorra announced.

"It used to be hers. Its Midori's now," Grimmjow said.

"How can that be?" he grouched.

"Orihime gave them to her daughter before she died. Wouldn't you find it hard to believe that Orihime left them here?" He said.

Ulquiorra thought for a long time, and then suddenly everything went back into place. He snatched the hairpin from Grimmjow's hand.

"Midori!" He exclaimed, freaking out! "We need to go rescue her! She's in the Soul Society!"

"How do you know that?" Grimmjow asked.

"Because Aizen told me before he whipped my memory!" Ulquiorra exclaimed, already beginning to open the gargantua.

The two raced through it to get Midori back from Aizen once more.

**(Whew! I still hope I got Lilinette's gender right. Knowing me I probably didn't….T-T…. Thanks for reading so far. I'll update as soon as possible!)**


	16. Chapter 16: Goodbye

**(LOL…Sorry about my whole Lilinette episode in the last chapter. I did think she was a girl and I found it a relief that she for sure is one. Oh well… Thanks again for all who are currently reading this. It is much appreciated! )**

**Chapter 16: Goodbye**

Ulquiorra had just finished looking about everywhere in the Rukongai, and still there was no sign of Midori. This meant that Aizen must have taken her to the Seretei.

Without further stalling, he raced into the Seretei. At first he was unnoticed. He managed to look for quite some time, until a soul reaper finally confronted him. This one was small, male, with white hair and a very serious expression. Above his black soul reaper uniform he wore a white jacket thingy (Sorry, I don't know what its called) symbolizing his power as one of the thirteen court guard captains. Looking at the expression on his face, Ulquiorra knew that he meant business.

"Stop where you are arrancar!" he hissed.

"I'm not here to destroy the soul society," Ulquiorra grumbled as he zoomed past the stunned captain.

He didn't have to mess with soul reapers. He needed to find Midori, who could be doing who knows what at the current time being. He hid in the shadows as he searched now.

Luckily, he heard some soul reapers talking nearby. They mentioned something about a tiny arrancar rampaging in the middle of the Sereitei. They were saying that they'd never seen such a small arrancar before. (LOL… too bad they couldn't see Nel! ^_^)

That was all the information Ulquiorra needed to hear. He ran as fast as he could through all of the sereitei in order to reach his daughter. He didn't care what Aizen thought anymore. He was going to rescue her and make sure nothing of this caliber would happen again. Well, if either of them were still alive after this, which he would try his hardest to maintain.

He ran and ran, until he finally found her. Several soul reapers were bombarding her, but something was odd. She could deflect every single one of them. It seemed like she was a simple-minded monster of destruction, by the way she looked and acted. Her small hollow mask engulfed her face making her seem expressionless. She was also a fierce little opponent, it didn't seem like anyone could defeat her.

Ulquiorra tried to find Aizen through all this mess, but it seemed that he had just left the child there. This must have all been a game to him and nothing more. That really pissed Ulquiorra off.

He watched as other soul reapers entered the premises. These were more prepared and higher ranked than the ones the child was previously fighting. They were all captains. One was a female, very short with black hair. She was swift and agile. Another was huge with his face covered by a kind of basket. The last one was that young soul reaper captain Ulquiorra had briefly faced before.

This time, they overwhelmed Midori and they all came to her at once. She could go nowhere and was knocked down with one hit.

At that point Ulquiorra realized that he had gotten glued to her battle and forgot to go and save her. Now she was injured! He wouldn't forgive himself if she were dead.

He raced out to the horror of the three captains and snatched Midori before they could hit him. Quickly he opened the gargantua and left the soul society. He completely forgot that Grimmjow was still there, but he figured that he could take care of himself.

He sped to his room and sat with the motionless Midori on his lap. He pulled the mask off her face. It was hard to tell whether she was dead or alive, because her skin couldn't get any paler. It was still darker than his, but it seemed her skin couldn't change color.

Ulquiorra checked the area where she had been cut by a sword. He was shocked to see no wound on her body. There was blood on her clothes in that area to prove that she had been cut, but there was no cut itself. What was with this child? Did she have self-healing abilities?

He just sat there and waited for her to wake up. Half an hour had passed and she was still unmoving. He was beginning to get really worried.

"Ulquiorra! Did you find Midori?" Grimmjow was finally back, as he pressed through the threshold of his doorway.

Ulquiorra just silently looked at him. He was pretty sure she was dead now, and it was all his fault.

Grimmjow frowned and came further into the room. When he saw how morbid Ulquiorra looked, he peered at the lifeless little slump on his lap. He glared, extremely pissed.

"You let her die?!" He yelled.

"I didn't mean to," Ulquiorra mumbled, obviously upset about it.

"How could you have not meant it?!" Grimmjow hissed.

"I got distracted and I let her die," he sighed, very self deflated.

Grimmjow was so angry he punched Ulquiorra in face, then left.

Ulquiorra just sat there feeling like he deserved it. He set Midori down beside him and leaned over, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He felt horrible. He sighed dismayed by what happened. How could he have let this happen?!

"Daddy, what's wrong?" a voice called to him as soft the coo of a dove.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he turned his head. He couldn't believe his eyes. There she was sitting upright beside him. Midori was alive after all. He just looked at her with a dumbstruck expression.

"Daddy?" She called confused.

Ulquiorra quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. He couldn't believe how close he was to losing her.

"Midori!" he exclaimed, so relieved. He had never been so scared or upset in his life!

Ulquiorra held her for a really long time. He now knew that he could never keep her in Heuco Mundo. He parted his hug with her and gave her a serious glance.

"Midori," he announced, quietly. "I can't let you stay here anymore."

She looked at him confused, "what do you mean?"

"Its too dangerous here. I'm taking you back to Karakura town in the world of the living," he sighed.

"No! I don't wanna go!" she whined.

"I know, but I cannot let you stay here. Now go say your goodbyes!" He said a little more sternly this time.

"But dad!" Midori complained only to find she was talking to his back. So, she left his room to say goodbye to all her arrancar friends.

Ulquiorra sat there. He was so sad to be doing this, but he knew it had to be done.

The first person Midori went to see was Luppi. She entered his room slowly.

"Luppi?" she asked quietly.

"Hey Midori!" Luppi came up quickly with a nice smile on his face.

"Luppi, I'm leaving Heuco Mundo!" Midori began to bawl her eyes out.

"What? Why?" He asked, confused.

"I just can't stay here anymore. Goodbye," she said, and hugged him briefly.

"What?" Luppi was still confused, as he watched her leave his room. He kind of figured it had to do with Aizen somehow.

Midori made her way through all her friends. The only one left was uncle Grimmjow. Silently, she wandered into his room. He was lying on his bed, facing away from the door. He hadn't noticed her arrival.

She snuck up behind him and lightly poked his back. He didn't answer, so she poked him a little harder.

"What?" He growled at her. He sounded mad.

"Um… Uncle Grimmjow," she peeped softly, a little scarred of him.

Immediately after hearing that voice, Grimmjow turned over in his bed and completely fell off. All while exclaiming, "MIDORI!"

She just looked at him on the floor. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

Grimmjow leapt to his feet and embraced her in a big bear hug.

"Kid! You're alive!" he exclaimed laughing and smiling. He twirled her around in circles.

Midori just stared at him with wide eyes. She was surprised.

"Um… Uncle Grimmjow," She said. "You're cutting off my circulation!"

Grimmjow set her down. He didn't want her to die again.

"Oh boy am I glad you're alive," he sighed sitting down to take a breather.

"Uncle Grimmjow," she sighed, "I'm leaving Heuco Mundo."

He frowned, "Why?"

"My dad said that it's too dangerous here," she sighed again.

Grimmjow frowned and grabbed her hand. He walked her back to Ulquiorra's room and glared at the said man.

"You're making her leave?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes. So you better say your goodbyes," Ulquiorra announced coldly.

Grimmjow gawked.

"Its okay," Midori said, holding back tears. "I'll be fine." She hugged him again.

Ulquiorra opened the gargantua. He peered back at Midori.

"C'mon. Its time to go," he announced.

"Goodbye, Uncle Grimmjow," she sighed and parted with him. She walked back to her father.

"So long kid," Grimmjow sighed.

Ulquiorra picked Midori up and went through the portal. Now, they were back in Karakura town. This was where Midori belonged.

They went to Ichigo's home once more to see if he'd care for her once more. He was sitting around eating dinner when they came in.

"Gawd!" He exclaimed, "What do you want now?!"

"Will you please take care of her?" Ulquiorra asked, on his hands and knees, in a low bow.

Ichigo just stared at him, stunned.

"Please! Heuco Mundo is too dangerous for her to live in. I don't want her to die!" He begged.

"Alright," Ichigo announced sadly.

Ulquiorra turned to Midori with a sad expression. He hugged her once more.

"I'm sorry Midori," he sighed. "I promise I'll come and visit!"

He kissed her cheek and opened the portal. He watched as Ichigo held back his little girl from running after him. She was crying her eyes out. She wanted to be with her dad!

"Please don't leave me daddy!" Midori cried. That was all she could do.

Without further ado, he left. When he got home, he leaned against a wall in his room. He just sat there thinking about Midori and what he'd done. He hated himself and would never forgive himself for it.

**End**

(Worry not though! This isn't the exact end! It's only the first half! I'm already working on the second half! I'll try and get it on as soon as possible. It will be a different story, but all the same characters! Thank you to all who have read this to the end! I appreciate it! ^_^ The story will be called "Return to Heuco Mundo")


End file.
